La bergère ensanglantée
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: Une jeune bergère est retrouvée pendue à Cornouailles. Cain, demandé par un vieil ami, se rend sur les lieux pour enquêter. Mais se retrouver dans le domaine de ses cauchemars n'est pas une si bonne chose. [Fic terminée]
1. Prologue

**_La bergère ensanglantée_**

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Coucou, tout le monde ! C'est bien moi, Tsubaki Himé, la seule et unique (tant mieux, remarque, une seule folle ça suffit largement vous vous dites, non ?) Après un petit passage avec mes persos chéris de Yami no Matsuei, je m'en vais faire un petit voyage à Londres à l'époque victorienne, retrouver le plus beaux de tous les comtes, j'ai nommé Cain Hargreaves. Ce manga m'est aussi passionnant que Yami no Matsuei, il serait fort dommage de ne pas écrire une fiction dessus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tout nouveau cet univers mais je m'y plonge avec joie…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Prologue**_

_Jolie bergère… Un, deux, trois… Que tombent les gouttes rouges…_

_Jolie bergère… Un, deux, trois… Que s'essoufflent tes plaintes et tes supplications._

_Six pence sont dans ta poche, un morceau de pain dans ta sacoche…_

_Un mouchoir dans ta robe de lin, dans tes cheveux brillent une broche d'étain…_

_Jolie bergère… Un, deux, trois… des moutons te regardent te balancer…_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas vomir de dégoût et d'horreur. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non, ce qu'elle regardait ne pouvait pas être…

- Bridget… Oh mon Dieu!!!

Les paysans, tout autour de l'arbre dont la cime était balayée par un vent glacial, étaient hébétés, bouleversés. Des moutons, innocentes bêtes qui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, poussaient des gémissements plaintifs, demandant de retourner dans leur pré.

_Une, deux, trois…_

Trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le visage blanc de l'une des premières paysannes arrivées sur les lieux. Sa vue fut brouillée par un voile rouge mais la vision qu'elle avait eu venait d'être ancrée dans sa rétine à tout jamais.

Un balancement régulier… marqué par la morsure du vent… Ce corps mince, habillé d'une robe de lin blanc, moucheté de taches rouges sinistres… Une broche d'étain eut un éclat morbide sous la lueur du coucher de soleil rougeâtre. Un visage figé dans une expression d'étouffement et d'horreur…, un filet carmin sortant d'une bouche qui de son vivant étirait un sourire sensuel et amusé… Des cheveux d'un châtain-roux brillant mais qui dans l'ombre de l'arbre avaient l'éclat de la Mort…

Et cette corde, l'unique fil la reliant à la terre et la nature, dessinait des petits cercles dans le vide, comme une vieille dame noble faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

- Ce n'est pas possible…, murmura l'un des hommes. Ca ne peut pas être Bridget…

- On… On l'a pendue!! La pauvre!!

- La bergère ensanglantée…

_Un, deux, trois… Jolie bergère… démon carmin, monstre incertain…_

_Six pence sont dans ta poche, un morceau de pain dans ta sacoche…_

_Un mouchoir dans ta robe de lin, dans tes cheveux brillent une broche d'étain…_

_Un, deux, trois… des moutons te regardent te balancer…, toi qui est devenue la femme des mauvais lutins…_

- C'est affreux, l'histoire se répète!! Gémit une femme au visage plissé par le temps et la souffrance. Une nouvelle victime de cette légende!! Mais pourquoi, oh mon dieu? Pourquoi faut-il une telle chose?

Le corps de la jeune fille était figé par la rigidité cadavérique, dur comme un morceau de bois. Il fallut beaucoup de conviction et de volonté aux hommes pour se hisser à la branche de l'arbre. Le cadavre fut posé avec douceur et répulsion sur l'herbe fraîche. Tous les paysans se pressèrent autour, la main sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Le visage était bien sculpté, aux traits très fins et réguliers. Une marque rouge, comme un serpent sournois, était dessinée autour d'un cou fin et gracieux, preuve de la mort étouffante et douloureuse. Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient longs et sous l'éclat du soleil couchant, ils formaient une toison sanglante et macabre tout autour de sa tête plus blanche que la neige. Les deux broches accrochés dans des mèches tressées brillèrent davantage. Sa robe blanche en lin était éclaboussée de sang sur la poitrine, les jambes et le col ainsi que la sacoche accrochée autour de son bras.

- C'est bien Bridget Garren…, fit l'une des paysannes. La pauvre enfant… Mais qui a bien pu lui faire une telle chose? Elle, la plus jolie et gentille bergère du domaine…

- Tiens?

Un homme se pencha vers la main droite de Bridget, serrée en un poing. Après mains efforts, il parvint à desserrer les doigts. Une entaille avait été tracée dans la paume et, enfoncées profondément dans la chair bouchée par le sang coagulé…

- Six pence…

_Six petites pièces, plantées comme des statues._

_- L'histoire recommence… Cela est indéniable._

_Un, deux, trois… Jolie bergère…_

_Vilaine fille au démon malsain, monstre incertain…_

_Un, deux, trois…Que tombent les gouttes rouges…_

_Un, deux, trois… Que s'essoufflent tes plaintes et tes supplications… _

_Un, deux, trois… Jolie bergère…_

_Cela est ta punition…_

_**A suivre…**_

_Ce prologue est assez court mais la suite sera mieux, c'est promis ! Dans le premier chapitre, je retrouverai mon cher Cain (que ce garçon est beau !!)_


	2. Que tombent les gouttes rouges sur cet a...

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Coucou tout le monde !! Voici (enfin) le tout premier chapitre de la fic. Je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions mais qu'au moins on va connaître un personnage très important. Je galère un peu pour la suite mais je fais un document de travail (indices, personnages à voir etc…) et je tiens à ce que tout soit bien (qui a crié : Perfectionniste !!) Désolée si ça prend du temps mais comme pour Yami no Matsuei à ses débuts, je plonge dans l'univers avec lenteur et sûreté (il serait horrible d'abandonner maintenant, non ? si ?) Merci encore pour les reviews, cela m'a touchée énormément. Franchement, si des gens aiment déjà rien que le prologue, que demander de plus ?_

_Sur ce, place à ce chapitre (sans action, je l'avoue). Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de refaire les descriptions physiques de Maryweather, Riff et Cain (il me faut ça pour commencer). Un petit tic chez moi._

_Blood Kiss à tous, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre I**_

_Que tombent les gouttes rouges sur cet ange…_

_- Si je suis la bergère, toi tu es le loup venu me dévorer… Démon!!_

_Ce visage blanc et froid… Fragile comme du verre, sa personnalité avait en elle l'onde de la folie proche, un poison se distillant lentement dans de l'eau brumeuse. Son regard était vague, comme les gestes évasifs qu'elle faisait pour se séparer de lui. Elle semblait flotter dans l'atmosphère. La Dame Blanche de la souffrance et l'horreur… Sa vie avait été d'une noirceur incroyable, le contraste même de sa peau ou ses cheveux sentant les fleurs fanées._

_- Méchant loup! Méchant loup qui a pendu la bergère!_

_Un, deux, trois… que tombent les gouttes rouges…_

_Un, deux, trois… que s'essoufflent tes plaintes et tes supplications…_

_Le claquement sonore du cuir contre sa peau, l'odeur brûlante du lis pur… Que tous ces fragments étaient difficiles à supporter…_

_- Mère… Non… que voulez-vous dire?_

_Une étincelle de folie dans les ténèbres. Déesse du mal dans le corps de la Sainte Vierge._

_- DEMON!! TU ES LE RESPONSABLE DE CETTE MORT!!! LE FLEAU EST EN TOI!! EN TOI!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_« Non, je ne peux pas être le responsable!! Impossible! »_

_La peur serrait comme un foulard autour de sa gorge. Pourquoi encore une fois était-il assailli par ce souvenir plein de colère et d'amertume?_

_Un, deux, trois…_

_Trois gouttes de sang tombèrent dans sa paume ouverte. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, il se releva la tête. Son souffle se tut au fond de lui._

_- Non… Non…_

_Un corps se balançait au-dessus de sa tête, le visage perdu dans le brouillard. Une petite fille, si jolie mais pleurant des larmes rouges, rouges à en mourir. Des cheveux blonds comme des épis de blé murs, une peau blanche et douce, ravagée par la froideur de la Mort. Sa jolie robe de dentelle se mouvait par la brise terrifiante du vent. Les arbres morts les encerclaient tous deux, lui fixant le corps pendu à la branche noire, elle, bougeant d'une esquisse de pas de danse dans les airs, rattachée à la corde de son trépas._

_- Démon! Loup aux yeux de démons!! C'est toi qui l'as tuée!! Elle est morte par ta faute!_

_Cette voix, implacable, sifflante et hystérique. La Dame Blanche qui partageait son sang maudit se tenait près de lui, sa robe de soie fine lui donnant l'air d'être un ange. Un ange maudit. Son si beau visage blanc comme la neige était maintenant tordu de rage et de répulsion. Sa main était tendue vers lui._

_- C'est ta faute! Tu l'as tuée! Maudit loup, m'entends-tu? MAUDIT LOUP!!_

_Ses propos résonnèrent, résonnèrent… On n'entendait plus que l'écho de cette haine… Peu à peu, le jeune homme se sentit défaillir. Le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, il se laissa submerger par son propre dégoût et tomba à terre, contre le sol poussiéreux où des millénaires plus tôt le sang avait coulé._

_- Grand Frère, pourquoi m'as-tu tuée?_

_Il tressaillit. Le corps de la petite fille, lentement, comme un fantôme vengeur, se détacha de la corde qui le retenait à la branche morte avant d'atterrir sur le sol avec agilité et grâce morbide. Son visage enfoui dans la pénombre, seuls ses cheveux d'or attiraient la lumière venant de nulle part et partout à la fois._

_- C'est de ta faute, Grand Frère… Alors que je t'aimais… tu m'as tuée… Pourquoi, Grand Frère? Pourquoi?_

_Sa voix était aussi basse que le murmure glacial du vent. Elle grondait, était acide d'accusations. Mais lui ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne pouvait pas._

_- Non, je ne t'ai pas tuée… Comment le pourrais-je? répliqua-t-il avec terreur. Je t'aime tellement… Jamais je ne pourrai te tuer…_

_- Menteur! Menteur! Vociféra la Dame Blanche près de lui. Tu n'es qu'un loup du Démon! Un simple envoyé du Malin déguisé en animal pour tuer tous ceux qui t'entourent!_

_- Menteur, renchérit doucement la petite fille. Grand Frère, sale menteur…_

_Elle releva la tête._

_« Cauchemars sans fin… Pourquoi venez-vous vous en prendre à moi? »_

_Un visage magnifique, doux et délicat, de la pâleur de la Mort. Deux yeux bleus le regardaient, d'une froideur incroyable alors que lui ne connaissait que ce regard pétillant de vie et d'affection. Des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues figées de cadavre tandis que, sournoise, la marque rouge de la corde parcourut sa poitrine, puis tout son corps._

_- Tu m'as tuée, je te déteste, Grand Frère…_

_« Plus jamais ça… »_

_Le claquement du cuir sur sa peau, l'odeur brûlante du lis pur… Que tous ces fragments de souvenirs le faisaient souffrir…_

_« Mon Dieu… pourquoi suis-je le premier assassin de l'humanité? »_

- Grand Frère! Ouhou, Grand Frère!!

Il sursauta violemment, ouvrant d'un même élan ses yeux paniqués. Le cahotement de la calèche, le tissu de la banquette contre lui, l'éclat fugitif de son bouton de nacre à sa manchette… Tous ses petits détails lui permirent malgré toutes ses peurs de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'un maudit rêve parmi tant d'autres.

« Encore et toujours… »

- Grand Frère, est-ce que ça va? Tu avais l'air de souffrir tout à l'heure…

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un magnifique regard bleu glacier d'une douceur et d'une innocence infinie. Un visage d'ange, il ne pouvait dire que ça. Un splendide visage d'ange le fixait avec inquiétude et compassion, ses lèvres effilées d'un joli rose étirant cette petite moue particulière qui le faisait craquer. Des cheveux d'or, fins et doux comme de la soie, glissèrent négligemment sur ce front où il avait pris l'habitude de déposer un baiser chaque soir.

Et dire que ce visage, dans cet horrible songe, était figé par la Mort, son regard pétillant aveuglé par des larmes de sang… Comment cela pouvait-être possible?

Il eut un petit sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Maryweather… Je ne supporte pas les trop longs trajets… Une fatigue passagère tout à fait normale.

La fillette de dix ans n'eut pas l'air totalement convaincue. Tout en lissant un pan de sa robe bleue allait parfaitement avec ses yeux, elle se tourna vers le deuxième homme présent dans la calèche.

- Riff, quand est-ce que nous arrivons? Je ne tiens pas à ce que Grand Frère Cain ne tombe malade.

- Voyons, Mary, s'indigna le dénommé. Dis tout de suite que je suis de nature fragile!

La fillette lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. L'autre homme eut un petit rire.

Le jeune homme le contempla.

« Riff… »

C'était un homme d'environ vingt-huit ans, soit onze ans de plus que lui. Mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était bien ce visage qui le rassurait et calmait toutes ses crises d'angoisse parfais très régulières. Il était d'un charme particulier, une grande douceur dans ses traits réguliers; ses yeux bleus comme ceux de Maryweather, étaient quand même plus clairs, d'une limpidité rarement aperçue et qui réconfortait le jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair, si clair qu'ils en devenaient argentés, coiffés soigneusement. Sa voix elle-même représentait toute sa personnalité: grave, profonde et douce. Une voix qui avait bercé le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

Et dire qu'il était son majordome… Un homme connaissant très bien les sciences de la médecine, une chance quand son employeur manipulait des poisons mortels, capables de tuer lentement et de faire cesser de battre n'importe quel cœur sans que la victime ne s'en rende compte, endormie au creux de la mort.

- My Lord, vous sentez-vous bien? Demanda Riff d'un ton soutenu. Voulez-vous faire une halte avant que nous arrivions au village?

Le comte de dix-sept ans eut une petite grimace.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Riff, répondit-il sèchement. Je me sens très bien et je tiendrais même un aller-retour.

Maryweather eut de nouveau cette moue adorable.

- Mais Grand Frère, que sommes-nous venus faire ici? A Cornouailles? Tu sais bien que je préfère de loin Londres, avec toutes les enquêtes, les meurtres…

Elle eut un petit regard rêveur, comme si énumérer tout cela était une chose merveilleuse. Cain réfréna un rire: sa sœur était vraiment celle qui partageait son sang. Bien que jolie et délicate, elle avait par moment ce côté garçon manqué, de fille des rues très évocateur de son passé.

Le comte soupira faiblement.

- Puisque tu aimes bien les « meurtres » à Londres, j'ai été demandé par un vieil ami pour résoudre une petite enquête et en fait…

- Enquête? Répéta sa sœur avec entrain. Tu veux dire avec beaucoup de sang et des indices mystérieux? C'est ça?

- Heu…, répondit son frère avec hésitation, ne pouvant pas faire fléchir ce regard bleu plein d'enthousiasme. A peu près.

« Toi, tu es bien ma sœur… »

- Votre vieil ami? Fit Riff, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ne serait-ce pas Richard Forrest, de la lignée des barons Forrest?

- Exact. Il se trouve qu'après un événement « particulier », Richard qui avait alors dix-sept ans, m'a aidé lorsque j'ai dû devenir comte. Il a fait beaucoup de choses au sein des terres et du personnel pour me faciliter la tâche alors que je vivais encore à Cornouailles. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous nous sommes pas vu et dans une de ces dernières lettres, il m'a demandé de venir le voir afin de l'aider à résoudre une enquête.

Cain laissa un petit silence, non par fatigue, mais pour s'amuser de l'expression plus qu'intéressée qu'arborait sa sœur, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Mais tu me sembles bien trop petite Mary, pour que je puisse tout te raconter.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, supplia la jolie blonde. Et puis tu sais… J'ai vu assez de choses « adultes » pour comprendre, non?

Que répondre lorsqu'elle avait raison? May avait vu tellement de choses horribles, perdu tant d'amis à cause de… Cain ne laissa pas le fil de sa pensée finir sa course et il reprit, d'un ton ferme.

- Il y a maintenant une semaine, on a retrouvé sur les terres de Richard le corps d'une jeune fille, pendu à un arbre. Bien entendu, on ne pouvait pas concevoir un suicide, vu les blessures et les marques de luttes retrouvées sur la peau. La jeune fille était beaucoup aimée au village comme à la demeure de Richard et sa perte a attristé tout le personnel.

- Oh…, murmura Mary

Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent quelque peu. Même si elle avait déjà vu des choses « adultes », ou particulièrement difficiles, le fait même de mourir aussi jeune la laissait mélancolique et triste.

- Les paysans, d'après mon ami, continua Cain, ont appelé la victime la « bergère ensanglantée ».

- La bergère ensanglantée? Répéta Mary. Mais… C'est une comptine régionale! J'ai lu un livre sur les comptines d'Angleterre tout à l'heure et j'ai découvert que cette comptine date de seulement vingt ans. Elle est très triste, je me rappelle bien.

- C'est à cause de la légende, fit Riff qui avait sorti un dossier. Il y a vingt ans, on aurait retrouvé le corps d'une autre jeune fille, pendue, elle aussi. Personne n'a pu être en mesure de savoir qui était le coupable alors on a monté l'histoire de la « bergère ensanglantée », la femme des mauvais lutins.

Les yeux de Mary pétillèrent.

- Ben alors, j'ai hâte d'arriver alors!! Vivement qu'on arrive chez ton ami Richard!!

- Mary, tu es sûre d'être une gentille fille de dix ans? Demanda Cain, médusé d'un tel comportement. Je crois que j'en ai assez dit sur cette affaire alors ne viens plus me casser les oreilles sur ce sujet.

- Mais, c'est pas juste, marmonna la fillette. Et puis d'abord, je serais la première sur les lieux du crime, na!

« Mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que donc que ce bâton de dynamite? », songea Cain avec amusement et colère mêlés.

Le majordome leur fit un signe de la main, geste pour leur conseiller de s'assoire correctement dans la calèche.

- Nous arriverons chez Mr Forrest dans une heure et demie. Miss Mary, que diriez-vous de vous reposer avant notre arrivée?

Cain n'écoutait déjà plus, doucement bercé par le cahotement de la calèche. Dehors, la nuit apportait son rideau d'étoiles, les seules lumières qui restaient dans ce ciel de ténèbres. Au loin, le soleil couchant, sphère rougeâtre et maudite, éclaira une brève seconde le visage du comte. Dieu qu'il ne supportait pas ce visage. Bien loin l'idée stupide qu'il était laid ou autre chose encore. Sa peau était d'une blancheur incomparable, comme la couleur d'une statue antique, douce et froide. Ses lèvres effilées, dessinant cette élégante courbe capable de charmer n'importe quelle femme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun foncé presque noir, trop longs pour un aristocrate mais qui lui donnait un petit effet de marginal tout à fait séduisant. Si seulement ce n'était que ça.

« Si seulement… »

Son regard… Comme il le haïssait… Deux yeux magnifiques, d'un vert émeraude scintillant d'intelligence, pailletés d'éclats dorés fins et précieux. Un regard que tout joaillier rêverait de posséder, pour la seule envie de retrouver une même pierre digne de cette couleur. Mais qui pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que ses yeux n'étaient que le reflet d'un passé plus noir que la nuit, plus profond qu'un gouffre sans fin? Son enfance n'avait été que malheur dans cette région, malheur et désespoir.

Les arbres, dans les ténèbres nocturnes, ressemblaient à des fantômes gémissant, leurs feuilles prenant les formes d'ailes. Cette colline au loin avait la carrure d'un géant des anciennes histoires. Toute cette contrée n'apportait à Cain que du dégoût et de l'envie mêlés. Car aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait pu se promener dans ces forêts débordant d'odeurs sucrées, de fleurs sauvages et autres choses qui appartenaient à la nature. Non, pendant pratiquement toute son enfance, il avait été confiné dans sa tour, à l'écart des autres, sans amis avec pour seuls compagnons ses professeurs qui le regardaient à peine, les servantes attitrées qui n'osaient pas lui parler ou bien son petit oisillon mort dans d'étranges circonstances. Et la faute revenait… à celui qui partageait son sang.

« Père… Ce sang qui souille ces terres… Est le résultat de votre folie… Pourquoi êtes-vous le démon… Et pourquoi suis-je un envoyé du Malin? »

Le même visage, le même regard mais plus froid et cruel, Alexis Hargreaves s'était « suicidé » en se jetant de la falaise. Mais un démon était immortel. Et il était réapparu, plus maléfique que jamais, entouré de ses sujets de son organisation secrète Delilah. Cain avait déjà eu affaire avec eux, notamment avec Jezabel Disraeli , l'Arcane Majeur de la Mort. Son frère adoptif, à l'âme brisée par la folie et le désespoir. Tout comme cette figure noire qui était son emblème, son passage avait coûté la vie à des personnes chères au comte. Mais d'autres Arcanes, se mêlant aux ombres, étaient présents partout.

Retourner en ce lieu de cauchemar ne plaisait pas à Cain, loin de là, malheureusement. C'était encore à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider cet ami Richard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa nomination de noblesse. Il devait tenir bon, et surtout… s'éloigner du plus possible de ce visage qui le tourmentait.

« Tu m'as tuée, Grand Frère Cain… »

« Mary… Riff… Que ce songe douloureux ne devienne jamais une réalité… »

* * *

- Ravi de te revoir, mon cher Cain. Cinq ans… Que le temps passe vite! 

Cain, tout en tenant presque avec peur la main blanche de Mary dans la sienne, ne quitta pas des yeux son interlocuteur. La fatigue lui brouillait les idées et la demeure, un grand château blanc au toit rouge, avec des larges terres de verdure, ne faisait que lui faire rappeler son ancienne demeure, dans cette même région. Riff, avec un sourire poli, se mit à l'écart, comme le voulait le protocole.

Richard Forrest était un homme de vingt-deux ans mais qui en faisait moins. Malgré le fait de vivre en campagne, il avait ce côté chic et séduisant des jeunes hommes de Londres. Ses cheveux, d'un brun très clair aux reflets roux, étaient élégamment ramenés dans une coiffure un peu marginale, comme pour lui donner un genre désordonné (qui d'après les tendances des jeunes gens de Londres était un style à avoir dans les nouvelles réceptions). Ses yeux étaient noisette, avec une petite étincelle mutine et joviale au fond des prunelles. Il semblait être heureux de tout et de rien, avec un petit sourire provoquant et malicieux qui désarmait quelque peu le jeune comte, ayant presque l'impression de se voir lui-même sourire à de belles demoiselles dans les pubs.

« Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé en cinq ans », remarqua intérieurement Cain. « Je dois même dire… que cela fait un peu peur… »

La main forte de Richard serra la sienne avec énergie. Trop d'énergie peut-être car ce geste presque trop brutal faillit arracher le poignet de Cain (sa morphologie très mince, androgyne presque, bien qu'elle plaisait aux dames, n'était pas très pratique concernant les bagarres ou autres disputes masculines).

- Tu as tellement grandi, Cain! S'enchanta le baron avec entrain. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme à ce que je vois! Toutes les femmes doivent être à tes pieds, je parie!

- Nous n'avons que cinq ans d'écart, Richard, rétorqua d'une voix acide le jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Mais non, mais non, fit Richard bien qu'il devait penser le contraire.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu de Mary, un peu intimidée. Il eut un large sourire rassurant.

- Ne serais-tu pas la charmante Maryweather dont m'a parlé Cain dans sa lettre?

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et délicatement, lui fit un baise-main. Mary fit un petit clin d'œil aguicheur à Cain, l'air de dire: « Décidément, même à mon âge, j'en fais tomber autant que toi, Grand Frère! »

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mr Forrest, répondit-elle en s'inclinant gracieusement.

- Mr Forrest, c'est mon père, rétorqua aimablement le dénommé. Appelle-moi tout simplement Richard, ma jolie Mary. Oh…

Cette fois, il reporta son attention sur Riff.

- Qui est-ce donc? Ton majordome, Cain?

- Oui, je te présente Riff. Il nous a accompagné pour s'occuper de Maryweather le temps de l'enquête.

- Ah oui…

Richard se rembrunit quelque peu.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier une chose pareille?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Mais il se fait tard, je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Tout en disant cela, ses yeux fixèrent une demi-seconde Maryweather qui jaugeait l'immense entrée du regard.

- Riff, conduis Mary à sa chambre, fit Cain d'une voix sèche.

- Mais, c'est pas juste! S'indigna la fillette.

- Je viendrais t'embrasser avant que tu ne t'endormes, promit son frère avec douceur. Allez, vas-y.

Tout en grommelant et ronchonnant, la jolie blonde suivit le majordome qui par les instructions du propriétaire monta les marches du grand escalier en marbre pour arriver aux chambres. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus un bruit. Richard soupira.

- Excuse-moi, Cain. Je ne pouvais pas parler de tout cela à ta petite sœur. Elle est trop jeune pour… supporter tout cela…

- Je vois. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Mary est très intelligente, elle est capable d'assimiler beaucoup de choses.

- Hum, tu as peut-être raison.

VLAM!!

Richard frappa amicalement Cain dans le dos, un très grand, voire le plus gigantesque sourire que le jeune comte eût à contempler.

- En attendant, je te propose de boire un petit verre dans mon salon privé! Pour parler du temps perdu!

« Au secours… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un… », songea Cain, sachant tout à fait que cette nuit il ne dormirait pas sur le dos.

Se laissant entraîner par son ami hilare, Cain considéra la demeure avec attention. Elle était plutôt ancienne, aux murs hauts et larges, recouverts de tableaux précieux, de portraits de famille belliqueux. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge dans les couloirs et les faibles lueurs des chandelles donnaient un petit côté sombre et hypnotisant, transformant les ombres des deux hommes en monstres fantasmagoriques.

Ils accédèrent enfin au salon de Richard. C'était une salle bien meublée, où un feu d'enfer grondait dans une cheminée. La lune, par la haute fenêtre, éclairait le peu de pénombre qui restait; dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir une très grande bibliothèque ainsi que des bibelots en tout genre, comme des trophées orientales, sûrement ramenés de l'Empire colonial. Cain s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et reposa tranquillement la tête en arrière, prenant d'un geste vague le verre que Richard lui tendit.

Le baron Forrest s'assit à son tour, le regard perdu dans les lumières brûlantes du feu.

- Il fallait que tu viennes ici, Cain, fit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre en cristal. Malgré… les souvenirs qu'il te reste.

Inconsciemment, la main libre de Cain s'accrocha à l'accoudoir. Pour reprendre une très légère contenance, il avala à son tour une gorgée. Un très bon cognac, nota-t-il à l'occasion.

- Dans ta lettre, dit-il, tu n'as pas exactement mis assez de détails pour que je puisse y régler quoi que ce soit. La victime donc, se nommait Bridget Garren et avait…

- Seize ans. Sa famille était au service de ma famille depuis trois générations déjà. On l'aimait beaucoup dans le personnel. Mes parents étaient déjà très contents de la famille Garren et beaucoup de Bridget.

- Avait-elle eu une quelconque mésaventure?

- Pas à ce que je sache. Elle était de nature curieuse, je l'ai entendu dire par certaines servantes mais elle n'a pas eu de problèmes. La raison pour laquelle elle a été assassinée reste mystérieuse… La bergère ensanglantée… Pff…

Il porta le cognac à ses lèvres pour en voir une gorgée. Ses yeux avaient une étrange étincelle par l'éclat doré des flammes.

- Cette comptine… Je la connais bien. Quand j'étais petit, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été basée sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille, pendue comme Bridget. Et je la chantonnais, sans m'apercevoir que je ne faisais que souiller la mémoire de la victime.

_Jolie bergère… Démon malsain, monstre incertain…_

- Qu'a-t-on retrouvé sur la victime? Demanda Cain, prêt à mettre court aux idées nostalgiques de son ami.

- Six pence… Les autorités du village m'ont fait le dossier de Bridget. La pendaison n'était qu'une mise en scène. Ainsi que tout le sang sur le corps. Les scientifiques ont fait des recherches: ce n'est pas du sang humain mais bien du sang de mouton.

- La bergère recouverte du sang de ses moutons, murmura Cain pour lui-même, faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

- Elle aurait été empoissonnée, ajouta Richard après avoir fini son verre et de s'en verser un autre. Il se trouve qu'on avait enfoncé dans sa main six pence, six pièces recouvertes d'un poison encore inconnu. On n'a pas pu trouver l'origine de cette toxine. On lui avait ouvert la paume et injecté le poison par le contact des pièces. Puis, on l'a pendue après l'avoir aspergée de sang d'animal.

- La mort aurait eu lieu quand?

-… Les policiers m'ont dit entre deux et trois heures de l'après-midi. Tu sais, ici, le soleil atteint très vite son zénith et la plupart des bergers et autres agriculteurs vont se mettre à l'ombre le temps d'une petite heure. Il se pourrait qu'on l'ait tuée à cet instant. Les parents de Bridget ne voyant pas leur fille ramener le troupeau sont allés dans la plaine et ils ont découvert le corps. Un corps froid et si jeune… si… pur…

« Pur? », répéta intérieurement Cain. « Que veut-il dire par là? »

Richard se ressaisit. Il tendit la bouteille en cristal au comte.

- Un peu de cognac?

- Non, j'en ai assez bu. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormi cette nuit et Dieu sait si j'en ai besoin.

- Le voyage a dû être long de Londres à ici, je dois l'avouer. Enfin, je suis quand même très content de te revoir, tu es vraiment devenu un homme. Même… plus dur que moi…

De nouveau, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux noisette se perdant dans une étrange mélancolie. Mais comme un éclair de chaleur, il retrouva très vite le sourire.

- Bon, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Oui, je veux bien, je me sens fourbu.

Cain se leva avec lenteur, s'étant presque engourdi par la chaleur agréable du feu et du cognac. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite statue d'Orient. C'était une danseuse magnifique, faite de bronze. Ses yeux étaient clos avec docilité et ses membres étaient si bien taillés qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle dansait réellement à la lueur des flammes. Richard vit l'intérêt de Cain.

- Je suis allé en Inde il y a quelques temps déjà. J'y ai vu des choses magnifiques. Si tu savais, Cain… Une contrée magnifique de richesses naturelles, de personnes si belles… J'ai ramené quelques souvenirs de là-bas. Je te les montrerai, si tu le veux bien.

- Pourquoi pas?

Les deux hommes quittèrent le salon avec lenteur, la vision un peu floue par l'alcool. Les couloirs semblaient pratiquement interminables, leurs ombres devenant comme des ennemies. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte en chêne permettant d'accéder à la chambre du comte.

- Bien, je te laisse ici, fit Richard avec un sourire très doux. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de parler un peu plus longuement demain.

Il tendit la main. Cain la serra à son tour avec un peu moins d'énergie que son ami.

Le regard de Richard eut un changement subtil.

- Cain, tu as tellement changé…

La paume de Richard se sépara de la main de Cain pour remonter jusqu'à son visage afin de rectifier le chemin d'une de ses mèches brunes sur son regard mordoré. Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un frisson à ce contact bien que fugitif. Comme si les angoisses de Cain avaient été canalisées en Richard, ce dernier se recula vivement, fixant sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une tarentule.

- Ex… Excuse-moi… J'ai dû boire un peu trop… Pour ne pas changer…

Il lui tourna le dos.

- A demain, Cain.

- Ah… A demain…

Lorsque la silhouette du jeune homme disparut, Cain eut un soupir, passant un doigt presque tremblant sur sa joue.

« Richard… »

* * *

La porte grinça très légèrement sur ses gonds. Cain, d'un pas léger, accéda à la chambre de sa petite sœur. A en entendre sa voix respiration profonde et régulière et ses paupières parfaitement closes, la fillette dormait. Ses cheveux d'or s'étalaient sur son oreiller comme une toison magnifique, sa peau blanche et douce en parfaite harmonie avec le tissu clair. 

Cain, avec douceur, s'assit sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. La lune, par un espace libéré du lourd rideau sombre, éclaira le sublime visage de Maryweather. Un ange si tranquille… si pur…

« Mary… »

Cain s'allongea tout près d'elle, ses cheveux bruns touchant une de ses mèches d'or. Sa peau sentait la rose et l'innocence, un parfum très proche de celui de Riff.

« Mary… Si jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de ma vie, je venais à penser à te faire du mal… »

Les deux jeunes gens, l'un tout près de l'autre, respiraient le même air. Tous deux partageaient un sang maudit, souillé par la faute d'un démon cruel. Mais jamais, jamais Cain ne devait délaisser sa sœur. Jamais.

« Tues-moi… Tues-moi… Pour ne plus jamais que mes pensées obscures viennent te salir… »

_Un, deux, trois… Jolie bergère…_

_Démon malsain, monstre incertain…_

_Un, deux, trois,… tes moutons te regardent te balancer…_

_Toi qui es devenue la femme du roi des mauvais lutins…_

_Six pence sont dans ta poche, un morceau de pain dans ta sacoche…_

_Un mouchoir dans ta robe de lin, dans tes cheveux brille une broche d'étain…_

_Un, deux, trois… que tombent les gouttes rouges…_

_Un, deux, trois, …que s'essoufflent tes plaintes et des tes supplications…_

« Cela est ma punition… »

_**A suivre…**_

_Pas terrible, je le reconnais. Et moi qui promets que ce sera mieux (Note pour moi-même : ne pas oublier de me couper la langue avant de dire des bêtises). Mais enfin bon, je plante le décor, là (fille qui cherche à se trouver une excuse minable). Espérons que la suite sera on ne peut plus honorable à l'univers de Comte Cain._

_« Le poison est mon allié, la Mort ma mère…_

_Dans ce songe éveillé, je descendrais en Enfer…_

_Porte magnifique et dorée, du sang coule sur les pierres…_

_Minuit est passé, l'or a croisé le fer… »_

_Petit délire. Je trouve que ça va bien à Cain (non ? si ?)_


	3. Sublima Amethysta

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Salut à tous ! Ici Tsubaki Himé pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Un chapitre par semaine, ça va, c'est régulier… Mais j'ai tellement de boulots en dehors de cette histoire que c'est un miracle que je puisse en écrire ne serait-ce que quatre pages (et ce après moult modifications, je suis une véritable perfectionniste, désolée). Le document de travail que je ne cesse de modifier est presque terminé, je sais comment ça se termine, qui est le meurtrier, pourquoi et blabla et blabla… Je trouve que Cain est un peu déprimé dans cette histoire mais faut comprendre, revenir dans ce lieu (je suis vraiment trop méchante avec lui, n'est-ce pas Alexis ?)_

_Au passage, un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews qu'on m'a envoyées. Je suis aux anges. Petit merci spécial pour Tikky Takky, pour son joli poème sur la fleur de camélia. Je suis très, très contente ! Dès que j'ai pas le moral ou pas d'inspiration, hop ! Un petit coup d'œil et ça va mieux ! Merci à tout le monde, sincèrement._

_Sur ce, place à la suite (lamentable, je ne peux dire que ça)._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre II**_

_**Sublima Amethysta**_

Chaud… Il avait chaud… Ses épaules lui brûlaient, exactement comme après chaque nuit, ces fameuses soirées où le cuir lui arrachait un cri de douleur, dévorait sa chair pâle avant de tracer ce serpent rouge et dégoulinant sur sa peau. Le claquement sec résonna une nouvelle fois en lui sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Pourquoi tout lui revenait aussi douloureusement? C'était comme si ses souvenirs avaient pris la forme d'éclats de verre brisé et le lacéraient inlassablement.

Sa main toucha le tissu léger. Il grogna. La lumière, à travers ses paupières closes, lui faisait mal. Il avait dû oublier de tirer les rideaux avant de se mettre au lit.

Le soleil, par la fenêtre, lui chauffait son dos, dénudé à la va-vite. L'astre avait déjà bien entamé sa course. Au dehors, le bruit de cloches, mêlé au gazouillement d'oiseaux, le réveilla peu à peu.

« Encore ce rêve… Ca n'en finit plus », pensa-t-il sinistrement.

Vivement que l'affaire que lui avait confié son ami se termine vite, il lui tardait de rentrer à Londres.

- My Lord?

Une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte en chêne. Le jeune homme se mit lentement sur son séant, se frotta ses yeux de couleur mordorée, belle mais maudite.

- Oui, entre, Riff…, marmonna-t-il. Je suis réveillé.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement pour laisser voir la personne la plus intime de Cain, celle qui connaissait tout du garçon.

- My Lord, il est plus de dix heures. Miss Mary et Lord Richard vous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Hum… Je n'ai pas très faim le matin, tu le sais. Mais bon, il faut bien que je me change. Tu as des habits propres?

- Oui, my Lord.

Sans ajouter un mot, Cain se leva, déboutonnant de lui-même sa chemise trempée de sueurs. Son cauchemar… l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Riff, d'un geste protecteur et doux, dénuda son maître peu à peu. Ses mains sentaient bon et par de caresses superficielles, amenaient toujours le jeune comte à la sérénité, même si ce sentiment ne durait que pendant l'habillage. Cain lui lança un petit regard, avant que Riff lui passe une nouvelle chemise blanche propre. Il devait lui dire. Après tout, qui le comprenait mieux que Riff?

- Riff…

- Oui, my Lord?

Sans se distraire de sa tâche, le majordome ne leva pas le nez vers son maître, trop occupé à lui mettre correctement son pantalon d'un noir corbeau.

- J'ai fait… un terrible rêve.

Les gestes légers de Riff cessèrent. Il eut comme un petit soupir. Quand Lord Cain avait cette voix, ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais au fond, quel était le nombre de rêves du jeune comte heureux et doux? Très faible, malheureusement.

- Avez-vous rêvé de Lord Alexis?

- Non, non pas de lui. C'était pire que cela. Au fond, un diable rêvant d'un autre diable, ça devient une habitude.

De l'amertume dans sa voix. Un autre mauvais signe. Riff se leva et regarda son maître, lui, encore enfant malgré sa maturité, fixant le sol comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- De qui s'agissait-il, my Lord? Je vous écoute, vous pouvez tout me dire.

« Il n'a pas besoin de me le faire remarquer », songea Cain, mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

Riff l'avait toujours écouté, toujours. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait refuser de le faire.

- J'ai vu Maryweather dans mon rêve, ainsi que Tante Augusta. Ma tante… me traitait d'assassin. J'avais tué Mary de mes propres mains. Et elle me le répétait, encore et encore, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mary… était pendue… comme elle, comme Bridget. Je ne comprends pas, Riff. Pourquoi chercherais-je à tuer Mary? Pourquoi?

Plus pour le cri que pour la question, Riff prit le comte par les épaules avant de répondre.

- Je l'ignore, my Lord. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Aussi sombre soit-il, aussi douloureux qu'il puisse être, vous ne devez pas vous enfermer dans ces mensonges chimériques. Jamais.

- C'est si dur, Riff…

- My Lord?

- Revenir ici, c'est si dur… Trop dur… Je ne suis pas un trouillard, tu le sais. Mais cet endroit, ces terres, ces souvenirs… Tout cela est trop dur à regarder, à contempler maintenant. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de revenir?

Cain, dans un murmure presque plaintif, posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son majordome, là où battait un cœur généreux et tendre. Ce cœur qui avait permis au jeune comte de sortir d'un dédale obscur.

- Riff… Promets-moi un chose…

- Tout ce que vous voulez, my Lord.

- Si jamais, de toute ma vie, je venais à toucher Mary ou toi, pour faire du mal… Je veux que tu me tues.

Riff tiqua. Abasourdi, il se recula vivement de Cain. Qu'est-ce que son maître venait-il de dire?

- My Lord, c'est insensé!

- Pas du tout! Répliqua le jeune comte, le visage affichant un grave sérieux. Je veux que tu me le promettes, Riff. Tues-moi, même si c'est la dernière chose que tu dois faire de ta vie. Je ne veux pas… que ce songe souille ma petit sœur, ou toi. J'aurais… trop mal… Et je préférais mourir de tes propres mains, que de vivre avec cet acte sur la conscience.

Il y eut un silence lourd, pesant. Cain, patiemment, attendit une réponse qui se fit sans trop longue attente. Riff, son Riff, se rapprocha de nouveau vers lui et reboutonna la chemise correctement. En se penchant pour tirer sur le col, il murmura, d'une voix profonde et sincère.

- Si vous deviez mourir, alors je mourrais avec vous. Car toute promesse faite sera tenue.

Parfum de protection intense… Cain, encore une fois, se blottit contre Riff dans un soupir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais, aussi futile soit-elle, cette conversation venait d'alléger un tant soit peu son cœur brisé par tant de malheurs.

* * *

- Grand Frère Cain! 

- Ah, bonjour Mary…, lança Cain, essayant de ne pas trembler devant le regard bleu où pointaient des éclairs menaçants.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Continua Maryweather d'une voix perçante, utilisant bien cet accent qu'ont parfois les femmes lorsqu'elles critiquent leurs maris. Ca fait maintenant une heure, que nous t'attendons, Richard et moi. De plus, il n'a pas voulu servir le petit-déjeuner sans ta venue. A cause de toi, j'ai tellement faim que je serais capable de te dévorer!

« Pour ce qu'il y a à manger, elle ne serait pas rassasiée par la suite », songea Riff avec un rire intérieur, contemplant le corps mince et léger de son maître.

- Désolé, Mary chérie, ça n'arrivera plus, promit Cain tout en sachant que la promesse serait de nouveau rompue la prochaine fois qu'il boirait du cognac avant de se coucher. En attendant, peux-tu me dire où se trouve Richard?

- Près de la serre. Il a dressé une table pour nous. Viens, je vais te montrer.

La fillette blonde avait eu le temps de découvrir la demeure pendant que son frère dormait. Ils traversèrent une antichambre, descendirent les marches de l'escalier de marbre et dehors, allèrent vers l'arrière de la bâtisse.

Cain, en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mit plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir.

C'était une large praire, bien tenue, où le vent, légère brise tiède, traçait d'arabesques invisibles. Le ciel bleu était sans nuages, un horizon calme et paisible. Et devant eux, une maison de verre translucide se tenait, regorgeant d'arbustes, de fleurs exotiques, de senteurs délicieuses et sucrées. Et, non loin, protégée du soleil par un arbre centenaire droit et vigoureux, une table était dressée, ronde et blanche, accueillante, recouverte de pancakes, de fruits, de gâteaux ainsi que de thé et de café. Assis tranquillement, Richard leur fit un signe de la main.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas matinal, mon cher Cain! Lança-t-il avec entrain.

Malgré lui, Cain repensa à ce qui s'était passé - ou plutôt ce qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se passer- et nerveusement, passa un index sur sa joue. Maryweather, dans un rire, foula l'herbe verte et rejoignit son hôte à l'abri du soleil.

- Ouah, que c'est beau! S'extasia-t-elle. Ouah, y a même de la charlotte!

Richard eut un rire, ses yeux noisette pétillant de bonne humeur.

- Vu l'heure avancée, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de tout. Servez-vous. Vous aussi, Riff, ajouta-t-il au majordome qui s'apprêtait à regagner la demeure. J'aurai l'air d'être un personnage odieux si je ne vous invitais pas à mon petit-déjeuner qui risque de devenir un déjeuner tout court.

- Voyons, Lord Richard, ce n'est pas ma place.

Le soleil passant à travers les feuilles des arbres faisait des taches d'or sur le visage de Riff, le rendait encore plus calme et angélique. Cain se surprit à le contempler avec une étrange faim, bien plus que celle qu'on pouvait éprouver face à un banquet pareil et il détourna le regard, faisant mine d'être particulièrement intéressé par un motif sur la nappe.

- Allons, rétorqua Richard. Je serais très peiné de ne pas vous voir à cette table. Et puis, ne faites pas autant de manières avec moi. Appelle-moi Richard. Lord, c'est mon père.

Riff eut un très léger sourire qui ne se vit pas à l'ombre. Quel énergumène ce Richard. Jovial, pétillant, toujours prêt à être aimable. Le peu que le majordome avait aperçu il y a cinq ans lui avait suffi à lui faire confiance et le laisser approcher Lord Cain.

- Si vous insistez, je vais finir par vous l'ordonner, conclut Richard avec malice.

- Je n'ai guère le choix donc, fit Riff, jouant parfaitement le jeu. Et bien soit.

Il prit place calmement mais avec cependant une nervosité refoulée, juste devant son maître qui était occupée à couper de la charlotte à sa sœur. La jolie blonde se régalait d'un thé à la menthe.

- C'est succulent, Richard! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sucré!

- Ah ça, c'est un autre produit que j'ai ramené d'Inde, répondit ce dernier en servant du café à Riff encore un peu nerveux car ce dernier était plus habitué à servir que d'être servi. Le thé là-bas est toujours servi sucré. C'est le cas aussi pour l'Arabie ou les autres pays orientaux.

- J'aimerais tant y aller en Inde, fit Mary avec un air rêveur. Cela doit être superbe.

- Oh oui, il y a tant de choses à voir là-bas. Tu sais, on peut trouver des singes en liberté qu'on vénèrera, malgré les dégâts qu'ils peuvent faire en ville.

- C'est vrai!

- Exact. Des animaux sublimes, rares et sauvages dans la jungle. Des fleurs magnifiques et autres plantes très recherchées. J'en ai ramené quelques spécimens. Je vous les montrerais tout à l'heure.

Riff s'amusait du visage émerveillé de sa sœur qui ne cessait plus entre deux gorgées de son thé oriental de poser une question à Richard. Et ce dernier lui répondait avec justesse et sourire. Tous deux avaient l'air de partager beaucoup de choses en commun et cela était bien. Au moins, Mary ne s'ennuierait pas le temps que l'affaire se termine.

Il reporta son attention sur Cain qui écoutait aussi Richard mais d'une oreille plus distraite. Il avait à peine touché à son thé (peut-être trop sucré pour lui) et sa part de tarte trônait intacte dans son assiette.

Riff, par un geste imperceptible de la main, fit signe à son maître. Ses yeux demandèrent s'il allait bien. Le comte, dans un sourire rassurant, lui certifia une réponse positive. Puis, avec un petit clin d'œil provocant, il fit tomber sa cuillère sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et métallique. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour la récupérer, le majordome sentit avec stupeur un main malicieuse lui toucher le genou avant de remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il fut si consterné qu'il faillit recracher la gorgée de café qu'il avait à la bouche. Bien entendu, Mary et Richard, absorbés dans leur discussion ne remarquèrent pas le moins du monde le visage blême d'abasourdissement du majordome tandis que le comte riait sous cape.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question, Riff, répondit Cain du bout des lèvres. Tu fais une de ces têtes…

Ses épaules tressautèrent dans un fou rire silencieux et il dut mettre plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, reprenant un calme total, il se tourna vers Richard.

- J'aimerais faire un tour au village cet après-midi. Pourras-tu m'y emmener?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais avant cela, je vais être obligé d'amener Maryweather à la serre. Ta sœur rêve d'y voir les beaux spécimens de fleurs que j'ai amené d'Inde.

-Oh oui, Grand Frère Cain, j'ai tant hâte! Tu viendras avec nous?

- Comment pourrais-je refuser? Répondit le comte, ne pouvant résister au regard suppliant de sa sœur, aussi bleu que le ciel.

Une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Personne en regardant ce tableau touchant, trois hommes bavardant gaiement, partageant un thé sucré avec une jolie fillette, n'aurait pu imaginé…

La suite plus noire que la nuit… de cette histoire qui ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

-Oooooooooooh! 

Le cri d'émerveillement de Maryweather résonna à travers les vitres baignant de lumière. Il sonna comme un écho enchanteur avant de se disperser au loin.

Plus qu'une serre, c'était la réplique miniature d'une jungle. Des arbustes vigoureux, où l'odeur d'une sève piquante se faisait sentir, trônaient ça et là, sans vraiment être mis en rangées régulières. Des buissons de fleurs superbes, de couleurs si vives qu'elles en paraissaient presque incroyables, jaillissaient de la terre, laissant émaner un parfum suave et sucré. Tout n'était que dans cette maison de verre un paradis multicolore, où la réalité avait été emportée par l'odeur entêtante de l'Orient et ses rêves fugitifs.

Même Cain demeura quelques instants impressionné avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Il avait l'air d'être un corbeau au milieu d'un monde de couleurs et cela jurait avec la gaieté et la douceur de cet endroit. Sa sœur gambadait dans les allées désordonnées. Ses cheveux brillaient comme de l'or soyeux, et sa robe, rose pâle décorée de jolies rubans, semblait être un produit des fleurs de cet univers. Elle était en cet instant, la princesse de l'Orient artificiel que Richard avait ramené de ce pays magique et mystérieux.

- Quelques spécimens, trois fois rien, fit Richard, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Certaines plantes étaient si belles, que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les laisser là-bas. Ici, le temps est presque parfait. Juste ce qu'il faut pour les plantes puissent se développer à leur propre rythme. Les ranger de manière militaire n'était pas conseillé, je les laisse pousser comme elles veulent. Ce sont des fleurs sauvages, laissons-les sauvages jusqu'au bout.

- C'est superbe, avoua Riff, sincère. Vous avez pris bien soin des fleurs malgré le climat tempéré de l'Angleterre.

Il se tut, contemplant son maître du regard. Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise dans cet antre pleine de couleurs et de vies, ce qui malheureusement était un peu son contraire. Mary, dans ses exclamations joyeuses, se précipita vers son frère.

- Viens vite, Grand Frère! J'ai trouvé le plus beau spécimen! Elle est magnifique, viens, je te dis!

- D'accord, d'accord…, soupira ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que Maryweather serait capable de l'emmener n'importe où, même dans une crèche si cela était possible.

Richard, dans un splendide sourire, les emmenèrent jusqu'au lieu désiré. Là, il s'agenouilla avec précautions, suivi de près de Mary qui se pencha vers la plante exotique. C'était une magnifique fleur, une unique chose fragile et délicate dépassant de feuilles grasses et bien vertes. Ses pétales étaient d'un splendide mauve brillant, qui par un éclat du soleil, devenaient de véritables morceaux d'améthystes. Le bord des pétales et certaines parties étaient mouchetés de rouge, comme si du sang avait giclé et souillé cette nature minuscule. Mary se pencha si près que son visage entra en fugitif contact avec un des pétales.

- Hum… Elle sent bon…

- Ah, ne t'approche pas trop, Mary, fit Richard d'un ton un peu brusque. Cette fleur n'a qu'une unique racine qui est plus fragile qu'un fil. Le seul vacillement risquerait de la casser en deux.

- Oh, pardon, s'excusa la fillette en se reculant aussi vite, ne désirant pas abîmer une si belle chose.

- C'est la perle de ma serre, fit le descendant des barons Forrest avec douceur. Les Indous ne lui avaient pas donné de noms car cela représentait un sacrilège. Ils disaient que cette fleur était la réincarnation de Shiva et que lui donner un autre nom que celui de cette divinité était comme mourir. Mais, laisser une chose aussi belle sans nom n'était pas permise pour moi. Je l'ai nommé _Sublima Amethysta_ car ses pétales sont plus éclatants que la pierre dont elle porte le nom.

« Tiens… » songea Cain.

Il se pencha vers la fleur, mimant un geste pour la prendre mais n'en fit rien.

« On dirait qu'il manque un pétale… Serait-ce normal? »

Mary, qui s'était désintéressée de la conversation, s'était rendue vers d'autres fleurs, plus grandes que la « perle » de Richard.

- Eh, Richard! Le héla-t-elle. Tu peux me dire quel est le nom de celles-là! Elles sont magnifiques!

- Oui, oui, j'arrive! Cain, je te laisses visiter un peu. Mais dès que tu veux partir, dis-le moi et j'attellerai une voiture pour que nous puissions descendre au village.

- D'accord, occupe bien Mary le temps que je fasse le tour.

Richard, dans un clin d'œil, se releva brusquement avant d'aller rejoindre la jolie blonde, captivée par les fleurs rouges et bleuâtres. Cain se remit debout, observant encore un peu la fleur, songeur.

« Une fleur aussi précieuse est dénuée d'un pétale… Cela a beau être insignifiant, je trouve ça bizarre… »

Son regard mordoré tomba sur la terre. Un petit quelque chose retint son attention.

« Mais… »

C'était une petite carte rectangulaire et blanche. Elle avait dû tomber de la veste de Richard alors qu'il allait voir Mary. Cain la prit et la retourna. Sur le papier blanc, un croissant de lune rouge était dessinée entrecroisée par deux dagues noires. Quel étrange symbole… Mais les lignes écrites en italique en dessous captivèrent le jeune comte.

_Rouge… Rouge Sacrée…_

_La lune pure est toute-puissante, nous les pécheurs destinés la vénéreront à jamais…_

_Noire… Noire destinée…_

_Les armes de l'Enfer Éternel sont nos alliées, nous les élus destinés à nous battre au nom de la vérité…_

_Le sang coulera à l'endroit où les âmes gémissent vers le ciel, les larmes étancheront la plainte des maudits enfermés dans la terre froide…_

_Le courroux de Dieu est tout-puissant…_

Les mains de Cain se pressèrent sur la carte blanche. Il tremblait. Ses membres étaient devenus de la glace. Tétanisé, il fixait l'emblème avec horreur. Ces phrases… Elles étaient encore là…

«_ Le courroux de Dieu est tout-puissant…_ »

Le claquement du cuir sur sa peau… De nouveau l'impression de sentir du sang couler de son dos se fit ressentir et une nausée le submergea.

- My Lord, qu'avez-vous?

Cain fut ramené brutalement à la réalité. Deux yeux limpides le fixaient avec inquiétude et compassion. Il serra la carte dans sa main.

- Riff… Demande à faire atteler la voiture. Je pars sans Richard au village.

- Mais My Lord, vous aviez dit…

- Je tiens quelque chose et je ne lâcherai pas.

Il tendit la carte à son majordome qui la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

- Trouve-moi des renseignements sur cet emblème, ordonna le comte à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas être entendu par Richard et Maryweather. Profites-en pour fouiller un peu le dossier de Richard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me cache quelque chose.

- Bien. Je vais devoir harceler Scotland Yard une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas, My Lord?

« Ah ça… Les pauvres doivent connaître Riff par cœur », songea Cain avec un maigre sourire intérieur.

Riff n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions aux inspecteurs, au point que l'un d'entre eux avait démissionné pour dépression nerveuse. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix du majordome entêté lui suffisait à entrer dans des crises de larmes incroyables et de gémissements à en faire trembler plus d'un.

Trop occupés à leurs interprétation des fleurs, ni Mary et ni Richard ne virent les deux hommes sortir discrètement de la serre.

* * *

WithestBridge… 

Cain, en descendant de la voiture attelée à la demande de Riff, fut un instant un peu surpris.

C'était une petite bourgade plus qu'un village. Les maisons et les petits artisanats présents dans la rue principale étaient bien entretenus, consacrés à l'essentiel. L'église, bien que petite, avait une certaine importance sur le place de dalles grises. Les demeures étaient modestes et peu nombreuses, prouvant que les autres habitaient près des champs et de la forêt située à la sortie.

Il y avait foule ce jour-là. Le soleil était rapidement monté dans le ciel et la chaleur était presque insoutenable. Cain enleva sa veste noire et son chapeau qu'il laissa au cocher avant de partir faire un tour dans les environs. Les gens autour de lui le fixaient avec de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à voir un noble qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se promener dans ce village sans prétention.

Mais le jeune comte avait voulu y aller. Toute son enfance, il n'avait vu que les murs de sa chambres et les buissons du jardin lors de ses escapades nocturnes qui se finissaient la plupart du temps par de nouveaux coups de fouets que son père lui administrait en plus de la punition habituelle. Cette odeur de pain, ces rires autour de lui… ces visages plissés par du travail dur mais où s'échappait un sourire très généreux… On lui avait enlevé cela pendant longtemps… avant l'apparition de Riff qui au même instar de Maryweather avait illuminé sa vie. Si jamais Riff venait à disparaître…

Il frissonna à cette simple pensée. Ne pas y songer maintenant. Remettre ça à beaucoup plus tard…

- Sale sorcière!

Le cri railleur et méchant dit redescendre le comte sur Terre. Surpris, il tourna le regard pour voir un homme d'environ cinquante ans tenir violemment une jeune fille par le bras.

- Tu m'as lancé un sort, c'est ça, hein? Cracha le paysan en découvrant ses dents noires dans un rictus sans joie. Avoue que c'est toi qui m'a rendu malade! J'ai toujours eu une santé de fer et toi, tu me jettes un maléfice, comme ça! Sale fille du Diable, je vais te massacrer!

Une main calleuse et massive s'abattit sur la joue de la jeune fille qui sans une protestation s'écroula sur les pierres, la bouche en sang. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne permettaient pas de voir l'expression de son visage mais Cain la détailla d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il s'aperçut qu'elle portait des étranges chaussures de cuir cousues grossièrement, contrairement aux autres qui portaient de véritables chaussures munies de lacets et de semelles. Ses habits étaient une robe élimée sur le bas, salie par la terre et la pluie et le gilet trop grand pour elle était troué aux coudes, laissant apparaître de la chair maigre et pâle.

Cette image, Cain ne put la supporter plus longtemps.

- Tu vas le payer, je te le garanties! Brailla le paysan.

Il leva de nouveau la main. Cette main qui dans l'esprit de Cain se transforma en fouet couvert de sang. Non, il ne pouvait laisser faire ça…

- Arrêtez!

Furieux, il s'interposa entre le corps recroquevillé de la jeune fille et le paysan, arrêtant par la même occasion la paume brandie.

- Arrêtez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Cette fille ne vous a rien fait!

- Qui vous êtes, vous? Un noble parmi tant d'autres, sans doute! Vous pouvez pas comprendre! Cette diablesse… C'est elle qui fait mourir tous les moutons, qui fait tomber les arbres! Elle empoisonne tout le monde avec ses sortilèges maléfiques! Et surtout…

Il s'arrêta, fou de rage, cherchant ses mots.

- C'est elle qui a tué la petite Garren il y a une semaine! Elle l'a maudite, la fait posséder par des démons!

La jeune fille tressaillit .Cain se figea à cette phrase, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

- Alors, vous avez perdu votre langue? Lança l'homme avec un rictus. C'est elle, pas besoin d'être un inspecteur talentueux pour le comprendre!

La jeune fille, profitant de la tirade de son agresseur, se releva et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle disparut dans la foule, sans bruit ni cris.

- Merde!

Le sang de Cain ne fit qu'un tour. Ne s'occupant plus de l'homme qui vociférait des menaces absurdes, il se mit à la poursuite de la fugueuse. Il courut, courut… Il bouscula une demi-douzaine de personnes dans la rue principale, tourna deux fois. Les endroits se ressemblaient tous dans ce village minuscule.

« Merde, où est-elle passée? Même si ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air… Il faut que je sache qui elle est! »

L'esprit brouillé par ses pensées, il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'au moment où il se rendit comte qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il allait. C'était une ruelle sombre, au sol boueux. Des bruits lointains comme le brisement d'un verre ou les murmures rauques des mégères à leurs fenêtres closes lui parvenaient difficilement. La pénombre était présente partout, les hauts murs de pierres sals dissimulant le soleil éblouissant.

Cain, la respiration haletante, détailla la ruelle du regard. Il n'y avait apparemment personne. Apparemment…

« Cette fille… »

Ses chaussures claquèrent dans les flaques d'eau croupie. Sa main était serrée contre sa canne qu'il avait tenu pendant sa course. Au cas où… Il pouvait toujours l'utiliser. Un poison parfait pour ce genre de conditions.

- Ne bouge plus.

Un poison… dont il ne pourrait pas se servir car à cet instant précis, le comte maudit de la lignée des Hargreaves sentit un contact froid et métallique se poser sur sa gorge, là où battait la veine jugulaire. Le silence engloutit l'atmosphère suffocante. Attaqué aussi vulgairement, lui capable de te tuer par des moyens beaucoup plus subtils…

« Quelle ironie… »

_Les armes de l'Enfer Éternel sont nos alliées…_

_**A suivre…**_

_Et voilà ! J'aime bien couper dans ces moments (et hop, une nouvelle couche de méchanceté !) Espérons que la suite sera mieux, je suis vraiment en pleine galère. Allez, courage…_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Solitude éternelle à toi qui peuple mes ...

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Bonjour à tous ! Revoici l'infatigable Tsubaki Himé dans cette fabuleuse expérience qu'est Comte Cain ! J'adore ce manga (un peu comme ceux qui lisent ces lignes, non, si ?), l'ambiance est d'une noirceur… Bref, je m'égare dans mes rêves remplis de poisons et j'oublie une chose TRES importante : dire merci aux reviews qu'on m'a envoyés. Je passe deux messages, si cela est possible ( et ça l'est, non, puisque c'est mon espace pour dire tout ce que je veux !)_

_Nelja : Bienvenue dans le club des pointilleuses ! T'as raison, sur ce mot (tu sauras bien entendu lequel, ne ?) j'ai pas fait gaffe mais bon, si à part ça t'as rien trouvé de mauvais, ça va (préviens-moi si tu trouves un autre mot qui ne va pas avec le langage, j'écris un peu trop vite pour m'en apercevoir)._

_Tikky Takky : Et encore un autre poème ! Merci beaucoup ! J'aimerais bien que tu fasses une suite de ta fic « A gorge déployée », ce serait très intéressant à lire, je pense._

_Bon, trêve de blabla inutiles ( ce que je n'arrête pas de faire depuis le début de ce chapitre, pardon) et je vous laisse lire la suite de cette fic tranquillement._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre III **_

_**Solitude éternelle à toi qui peuple mes pensées…**_

_La solitude est ma vie, je serai seule jusqu'à la fin. Bercée dans le fol espoir de retrouver mes proches, je demeurerais à jamais abandonnée…_

- Ne bouge plus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un splendide vert pailleté d'or refréna un rire. Comment pouvait-il bouger avec cette lame de poignard posée sur sa veine jugulaire? Sa main posée sur le pommeau de sa canne se crispa. Un geste imperceptible qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçu.

- Donne-moi ta canne.

Cain s'exécuta avec irritation. La canne élégante de bois d'ébène passa de sa paume à celle de son agresseur.

- Et maintenant, tourne-toi vers moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…? »

Lentement, essayant de pas faire toucher le tranchant du couteau à sa gorge, il fit volte-face, avec un calme presque imperturbable en surface. Il demeura bouche bée.

C'était la jeune fille battue, celle qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, le comte pouvait voir son visage. Les traits étaient parfaitement réguliers, très fins, un peu mélancoliques comme si son visage n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire. Ses yeux étaient vifs, brûlants comme du charbon. Une étincelle sauvage brillait au fond de son regard rebelle, une lueur inconnue de ce monde. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais intriguant, longs et désordonnés, telle la toison d'un fauve. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle semblait sortir de son cercueil, une âme en peine décidée à ne pas rester sous terre.

Ses lèvres effilées, presque aussi pâles que sa chair, étirèrent l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, beau noble? Et qui t'as permis de me défendre tout à l'heure?

Sa voix était un peu rauque, comme le croassement moqueur d'un corbeau. Cain la fixa intensément.

- Je voulais savoir qui tu étais, répondit-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi cet homme t'avait accusé d'être la meurtrière de la jeune Bridget Garren.

- Ohoh, un inspecteur déguisé en noble de pacotille prêt à enquêter sur des terres bien trop rustiques pour lui?

La fille eut un rire bref, sans joie. Sa main tenant le couteau pointé sur la gorge de Cain ne tremblait pas un seul instant.

- Tout le monde dit que je suis la meurtrière, continua-t-elle avec dédain. Depuis que je suis née, depuis que je vis ici, je ne suis que la Fille du Diable, une sorcière qui fait tomber les arbres et assassine toutes créatures appartenant à ces stupides paysans. Et toi, noble aristocrate, tu n'hésites pas à risquer un coup pour moi? Qui es-tu donc… pour te soucier des maudits tels que moi?

Lentement, la pointe glacée du poignard remonta de la gorge de Cain pour glisser sur sa joue, effleura ses yeux, puis redescendit sur ses lèvres. Le comte frémit à ce contact métallique. Cela lui rappelait tellement de mauvaises choses.

Le claquement du cuir sur sa peau… La voix grave de celui qui partageait son sang…

Il releva la tête, considéra la jeune fille. Ses yeux mordorés eurent une étrange lueur dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

- Peut-être… parce que je suis moi aussi un maudit. Un diable ne peut-il donc pas protéger une sorcière?

Sa réponse, bien qu'étrange, sembla plaire à la jeune fille. Ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire un peu plus subtil que le précédent.

- Tu es différent des autres hommes, des autres humains que je connais. Ainsi, tu cherches à savoir qui est le meurtrier de la petite Bridget?

- Oui. Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose?

- Pff… Que pourrais-je te dire, mon cher noble? Je ne suis qu'une sorcière qui maltraite les animaux, qui possèdent les belles jeunes paysannes pour en faire ses esclaves. Oui, une simple sorcière.

Elle eut une moue méprisante.

- Sorcière? Répéta Cain.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Mais… qui es-tu donc en réalité?

Dans un geste sec, la jeune fille rangea son poignard dans son gilet, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle ne répondit pas. Du moins pas à cette question.

- Sorcière… répondit-elle dans un murmure, comme si ce n'était pas Cain qui avait posé la question mais une voix au loin, invisible. Ma mère était une femme qui avait le « don » des plantes. Elle savait écouter la souffrance des arbres, ces créatures végétales qui pleuraient à chaque fois que les bûcherons passaient dans la forêt. Mais elle n'a jamais été possédée par le Diable ou une quelconque entité maléfique. Juste par la maladie, rien que la maladie. Elle est morte il y a quelques années et moi, je reprends ses œuvres, à protéger la forêt. Je ne fais rien d'autres. Je ne fais de mal à personne. Je suis une louve solitaire. La solitude est ma vie… A tout jamais, je resterais seule pour l'éternité.

«_ Personne ne t'aimera et tu resteras seul pour l'éternité. Cain, premier assassin de l'histoire de l'humanité!_ »

Cain frissonna. Encore cette phrase… Pourquoi chaque parole de cette fille le replongeait dans son passé? Pourquoi…? Cette fille était étrange. Insaisissable, perdue à jamais, elle était seule contre tous mais continuait à se battre pour rester libre. Un parcours frénétique et fou, un chemin que le jeune homme maudit avait déjà pris il y avait bien longtemps.

La fille le regarda blêmir mais ne fut pas inquiétée. Elle avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour les autres car qui s'inquiétait pour elle?

- La fille pendue, recouverte du sang de moutons, fit-elle avec désinvolture, remettant une boucle de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Je ne la connaissais pas. Juste un détail… Chaque mois à la pleine lune, elle se rendait près de l'arbre où elle a été retrouvée morte. Je ne l'ai jamais suivie mais à ce moment, moi, je ramassais des herbes sauvages. Toujours à la pleine lune. Rouge, magnifique… La porte sacrée de l'absolu… Je l'ai entendue dire ça à une de ses camarades. Ma maison est près de l'arbre où elle se rendait en cachette et un jour, je l'ai entendu dire cette phrase à une amie. Elle semblait surexcitée, comme si cette pleine lune couleur de mort et de vengeance était la voie qui menait au ciel. « Chaque fois, chaque instant, je revois cet astre et je dis que ce combat est des plus justes », ne se lassait-elle pas de répéter.

- Comment se nomme son amie?

- Je l'ignore et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit la fille sur un ton acide. Je ne tiens pas à me mêler à cette histoire, bien que cela soit intéressant.

« Elle se contredit à chaque fois », songea Cain en la toisant avec méfiance.

La fille s'aperçut de son regard suspicieux et rit de nouveau. Ce rire rauque et bref, le ricanement d'un corbeau.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, mon cher noble?

- Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à une fille qu'on traite de sorcière et qui me menace d'un couteau?

- Je reconnais que je ne suis pas très recommandable. Mais à qui le dois-je, d'après toi?

Et un sens de la répartie à toute épreuve. Cette fille était d'une bizarrerie extrême. Elle ne souciait de rien et de tout à la fois.

- Tu me plais, ajouta la fille dans un sourire railleur. Tu es un bien étrange noble. Tu ne laisses personne entraver ta route, et même si pour cela tu dois piétiner le cœur des gens, tu continueras ta marche vers la folie.

Elle se rapprochera de lui et dans un geste évasif et léger, caressa du bout de ses doigts blancs et froids la joue de Cain, plongeant son regard noir dans ses yeux de pierreries maudites.

- Tes yeux… Tes cheveux… Or et Ténèbres… Deux couleurs qui ont amené cette terre dans le sang et le massacre. Ton cœur est rempli de noirs. Tout est noir en toi. Même si des personnes t'aiment, et que tu les aimes en retour, je ne fais que ressentir un gouffre insondable dans ton âme.

Cain tressaillit. Tétanisé, il laissa la main étrange de la fille parcourir son visage.

- Tu es vraiment une sorcière…, souffla-t-il avec rage et peur.

- Une sorcière qui est captivée par ton regard, répondit-elle, amusée de ce petit effet que tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle ressentaient.. Tu cherches, en même que temps que la solution de ce meurtre, la clé qui te mènera à la liberté. J'ai refusé ma liberté pour la solitude. La solitude est ma vie mais toi… qu'est-ce pour toi le fait d'être seul? Dis-le moi, garçon maudit.

- Je n'aurais… jamais la réponse à cette question, répondit Cain d'une voix dure, un froid germant dans sa poitrine, là où battait un cœur cisaillé par son passé plus noir que les ténèbres. Et toi, pourras-tu me donner la réponse? Aide-moi à trouver celui qui a pendu cette fille.

- Qu'ai-je en échange? J'ai déjà assez donné et en retour, qu'ai-je obtenu? Alors, que me donnerais-tu si je t'aidais?

- Ma « réponse » à ta question. Même si je dois souffrir pour la connaître, je te la donnerais.

La fille eut un étrange sourire que Cain n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Son esprit se brouilla lorsque deux lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser. Mais c'était tellement particulier… Plus que cet échange de chair, ce fut… une promesse.

Le froid dans le cœur de Cain s'agrandit encore plus lorsque la fille se dégagea. Ses yeux de charbon eurent de nouveau cette lueur étrangère à ce monde.

- Voici notre pacte, murmura-t-elle gravement. Je saurais où te trouver, cher noble maudit. Prépare ta réponse, ne laisse aucun doute germer dans ton esprit. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment, ton cœur sera moins lourd de ténèbres.

Une brise glacée passa entre les murs sales. Les yeux de Cain s'écarquillèrent. Quelle était cette impression de terreur qui naissait en lui?

- Quel est ton nom?

La fille eut un dernier sourire, disparaissant avec l'ombre d'un nuage.

- Solitude… La solitude est ma vie… Mais mon nom est ma chair… Aussi pour demeurer vivante, je ne suis pas en mesure de te le donner…

Sur ces mots doux et terrifiants, elle s'enfuit. Cain n'aurait pu dire quelle direction elle avait prise. Ses pieds n'avaient fait aucun bruit sur le sol et son corps s'était comme glissé dans les airs pour s'échapper à cette ruelle sombre et malfaisante.

« Solitude… Moi aussi, étrange sorcière… Je sais que cela a été mon existence… », songea le comte avec mélancolie. « Mais… Cela ne sera plus pareil à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne serai plus seul, plus jamais. Même si je dois souffrir pour trouver la réponse à ta question, sache que je ne serais plus à l'abandon. »

- Cain! Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

Le comte sursauta violemment avant de se tapoter la poitrine par réflexe de survie. Bon sang… Cette voix l'avait fait trembler! Juste cette voix malicieuse et tonique.

- Richard? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- On se tait et on m'écoute! S'énerva le jeune homme, avec cet air qui faisait penser à Mary ce qu'elle houspillait son grand frère. Tu sais, un noble ça ne court pas les rues dans cette bourgade! Il m'a juste fallu parler à deux ou trois passants pour me dire qu'un certain « aristocrate tout de noir vêtu » s'était mis à courir dans cette direction.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la ruelle, fit même une petite grimace en remarquant un rat mort recroquevillé dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'endroits, fit-il observer d'un ton ironique. C'est vraiment ton genre de traîner dans ce coin?

- Tu ne me connais pas assez pour en dire davantage sur moi, rétorqua Cain d'une voix sèche.

Il s'aperçut d'un détail important. Sa main droite était libre, n'étant pas à son habitude posée sur un appui.

« Ma canne! Sale… »

Le sourire moqueur de la fille lui revint en mémoire. Il retint un juron bien trop vulgaire pour un comte de sa lignée.

« La sale gamine! »

- Cain, ça va?

- Hum… Je suis juste un peu contrarié…

- Ah et par quoi?

- Un « corbeau »… Un simple « corbeau »…

Ce rire rauque et sans joie résonna dans sa tête. Décidément, cette enquête n'allait pas être des plus facile…

Le baron de la lignée des Forrest se pencha vers le comte maudit, le fixant avec une étrange insistance.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui y a? demanda Cain sur un ton presque puéril. J'ai une tache sur la joue?

- Tes yeux… On dirait… que tu es au bord des larmes…

Vivement, Cain se recula, le visage bloqué dans une colère sourde. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour sortir de la ruelle, sa voix résonna comme un écho douloureux et triste.

- J'ai pleuré tellement de fois, il y a des années, que mon corps n'est plus capable de produire des larmes. Et puis, je ne veux plus parler de ça. Plus… avec toi…

Il se retourna à demi et dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil ayant parvenu à traversé ce mystérieux nuage noir au-dessus de la ruelle, ses yeux flamboyèrent d'une étincelle de… combativité. Ce regard… Richard frémit imperceptiblement.

« Pourquoi… ressembles-tu à un ange perdu, Cain? »

- Montre-moi, souffla le comte. Montre-moi où le corps de la fille a été trouvé. Près de cet arbre…

« A cet endroit où « les âmes gémissent vers le ciel »… »

* * *

- C'est là… Là où Bridget a été retrouvée. 

Le soleil déclinait déjà sa course. Au loin, le ciel avait cette couleur maudite du sang… Le sang de cette fille souillée par l'astre lunaire qu'elle avait chéri. Une brise s'était levée sur la plaine déserte. Dire qu'il y avait plus d'une semaine, des gens se retrouvaient en ce lieu, contemplant un corps froid se balancer interminablement.

- Donc… Elle est morte ici…, souffla Cain, très calme.

Le déclic d'un briquet se fit entendre dans son dos. Une courte flamme embrassa l'extrémité d'une cigarette, tenue par la main forte de Richard. Il aspira une bouffée.

- Les autorités ont déjà fouillé les parages, tu ne risques pas de trouver grand-chose ici.

- Peut-être mais… « quelqu'un » m'a dit que… qu'à cet endroit…

- Pardon? Fit Richard en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

- Peu importe. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

L'herbe eut un comme un doux bruit de froufrous sous ses pieds. La brise était tellement agréable…

L'arbre était centenaire, vigoureux, et droit comme une personne noble et digne. En s'approchant de lui, Cain sentit comme une odeur piquante de sève. Les taches rougeâtres du soleil couchant apparaissaient sur ses paumes ouvertes, comme si… elles étaient… constellées de sang.

« Souvenirs Noirs… Disparaissez! Juste un instant, rien qu'à un instant… »

Il se pencha vers l'herbe qui protégeait les racines de l'arbre.

« Tiens? »

Son regard se posa sur une petite trace. Très légère mais pas assez pour ne pas échapper à son regard aigu. Une ligne encrée dans la terre, parcourue de divers symboles inconnus de ce monde. Et cette odeur… piquante…

« Ce n'est pas celle de la sève… Non, celle-là est plus poivrée, plus fumante… »

Resterait-il des fragments? Ses mains se posèrent entre les touffes d'herbe verte, se cramponnèrent à la terre brune. Il ne chercha pas longtemps. L'odeur suffocante et imperceptible se fit ressentir à cet endroit précis. Lorsqu'il enleva sa paume du sol, elle était enduite de poussière noire. Pas de la saleté naturelle, loin de là.

« Du soufre », pensa-t-il, songeur. « A en juger l'odeur, il n'a pas été déposé il y a longtemps. Mais pourquoi y en a-t-il tout autour de l'arbre? En aurait-on enduit les racines? Et ces inscriptions? »

Les mots de la fille aux yeux de charbons lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Elle parlait de cet astre rouge comme si… cette lune couleur de mort et de douleur était la voie qui menait au ciel… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Hein? »

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de froid et métallique. Pas enterré assez profondément dans la terre brune. Cain, se fichant complètement de l'état de ses ongles, gratta le sol jusqu'à aérer cet objet qui brillait par les éclats du soleil. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, il demeura une seconde surpris.

« Ce symbole… »

Un poignard, long d'une dizaine de centimètres. La lame était magnifique, brillante et éclatante, fine et capable de siffler dans l'air dans un son soutenu et gracieux. Elle aurait été encore plus belle toutefois si du sang noirâtre et coagulé ne souillait pas la garde et le métal en lui-même. Mais toutefois, ce symbole était resté comme « protégé » de ce sang, le liquide de vie d'une victime.

Une lune rouge entrecroisée de deux dagues noires. L'emblème mystérieux des Elus.

Cain recueillit le souffre dans son mouchoir et garda en mémoire les symboles sur le sol qu'il dissimula davantage. Bien les autorités furent déjà passées, il fallait être prudent. Ces indices lui étaient réservés. Le poignard passa de ses mains à son veston, caché par un bout de tissu. Quelque chose lui disait que cette arme allait le renseigner sur un détail important.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui a pu t'intéresser?

La voix de Richard le ramena à cet endroit, lui perdu dans les méandres de son esprit et de sa logique. Cain se releva, effleurant une fugitive seconde le tronc de l'arbre. Cette créature végétale, comme l'appelait la sorcière, avait goûté au sang d'une jeune fille innocente mais… l'était-elle vraiment?

« Il n'y a pas pire coupable que celui qui est béni par la pureté… », avait un jour lancé le comte au sourire de démon, tout en faisant claquer cet objet monstrueux au visage de son fils. A cet instant, voulait-il dire que même son fils qui était pourtant la douceur même, à l'amour résigné et aveuglé, était le responsable de la folie de celle qui partageait son sang?

« Ne pas y penser, ne plus y penser… »

- Cain, nous devrions y aller, fit Richard. Maryweather doit s'impatienter.

- Hum, tu as raison.

Cain se mit en marche mais malencontreusement son pied buta contre une pierre. Il bascula en avant et faillit s'effondrer sur le sol mais deux bras protecteurs et forts l'enserrèrent.

- Cain, fais attention voyons!

« Richard… »

De nouveau, cette impression de gêne naquit entre les deux hommes, très près l'un de l'autre. Le regard de Richard changea subtilement, une étincelle étrange au fond de ses yeux. Un regard qui faisait penser à celui de Riff. Tellement ressemblant mais en même temps tellement différent.

- Cain… Pourquoi… es-tu devenu ce jeune homme que je ne comprends plus? Pourquoi… m'as-tu l'air si lointain?

- Richard…

Cain se dégagea des bras de son ami avec un peu de brusquerie. Quelle était cette chaleur qui empourprait son visage pâle et beau comme celui d'un ange? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi gêné. Et surtout, quel était ce sentiment de candeur, cette impression de douceur qui émanait des traits du visage de Richard? En cet instant, le comte avait presque la certitude de reconnaître la seule personne qui connaissait tout de lui, cet homme aux yeux plus limpides et plus sages que tout.

- Richard, murmura Cain. Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à tes questions.

Le baron eut un sourire de bon joueur. Il passa une main tranquille sur sa nuque.

- Alors j'attendrai, souffla-t-il, sa voix plus douce encore que la brise. J'attendrai que… tu me répondes.

Cain eut un léger frisson dans le crépuscule.

« Cette terre, peuplée de mes souvenirs d'enfance, cache encore bien des mystères que je dois éclaircir. Et même toi, Richard, tu en fais partie… »

* * *

- Grand Frère! S'exclama la jolie blonde en se précipitant vers le jeune homme suivi de son ami. 

- Ah Mary…

- Où étais-tu passé encore cette fois? Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de te voir t'esquiver alors que nous venons d'arriver!

- Oui, oui, Mary, je ne recommencerai plus, promit vainement Cain dans l'espoir de ne pas fixer ce regard bleu de fureur.

Mais la fillette ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'accrocha fermement à la veste de son frère, prête à lui déballer tous ses défauts comme le ferait une mère à son fils négligent.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Grand Frère!

- Par pitié, aide-moi Richard, murmura très vite Cain à son ami qui riait sous cape, amenant une nouvelle cigarette à sa bouche.

- Pour laisser passer cette magnifique expression de terreur face à une petite fille de dix ans? Sûrement pas! C'est à mourir de rire.

« Tiens? »

Cain se pencha vers sa sœur et passa une main sur sa joue, fixant ses prunelles avec inquiétude.

- Ton œil droit est tout rouge, Mary. Que s'est-il passé?

- Hein? Ca? Fit la fillette décontenancée d'être stoppée en pleine tirade de morale. Oh…

Elle effleura son œil rougi, comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle eut une petite grimace de douleur et aussitôt, une larme douloureuse et amère coula sur sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement une allergie.

- Hum… peut-être, répondit son frère sur un ton pas très convaincu.

Mary avait vécu très longtemps dans les rues et sa nature était robuste. Elle était très rarement malade ou fiévreuse. Et cette allergie était étrange la connaissant. Richard se pencha pour l'examiner avec attention.

- Hum, une conjonctivite, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Ici c'est bien normal, nous sommes en campagne et la conjonctivite est très courante dans ces terres. Il va falloir te faire un bandage.

- Oui, tu as raison, ça pique, renchérit Mary en essayant de ne pas se frotter l'œil.

- Je vais demander à Riff de te soigner, fit Cain. Je vais aller le voir.

- Il est dans sa chambre qu'il n'a pratiquement quitté de la journée, expliqua Richard. Quel étrange personnage qu'est ton majordome, Cain.

Cain, en montant les marches de l'escalier en marbre, eut un léger sourire.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il est mon majordome.

* * *

- My Lord?

Riff, dans un geste de politesse, se releva de son bureau où il triait des dossiers que les enquêteurs de Scotland Yard lui avaient transmis par téléphone. La voix du majordome avait réveillé bien de mauvais souvenirs chez certains d'entre eux qui s'étaient empressés de lui fournir tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le seul but d'être débarrassés de lui. Au moins, cela avait un avantage d'être nommé « celui qui menait les inspecteurs à la folie ».

En cet instant, le majordome ressemblait plus à un homme d'affaire qu'à un homme de son statut et cette dignité, cette noblesse dans ses gestes plut à Cain une fugitive seconde. Se rendant comte qu'il ne quittait plus son majordome des yeux, avec cette irréfrénable faim qui l'avait pourchassé ce matin, il essaya de chasser ces pensées avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Alors, as-tu trouvé du nouveau sur ce que je t'avais demandé?

- Oui et non, répondit Riff sur un ton évasif. Lord Hal Forrest, le père de Richard est mort il y a tout juste deux mois.

- Richard ne nous l'a pas dit.

- Du moins ouvertement, rétorqua calmement le majordome en montrant une photo jaunie du père de l'ami de son maître. Lord Forrest était en bons termes avec de nombreuses personnes influentes de la société, ainsi qu'un colonel vivant en Inde. Mais la personne la plus proche de lui était…

Il ne finit pas phrase, se contentant de lui faire lire la feuille. Cain demeura bouchée.

- A… Alexis Hargreaves!

Riff hocha la tête tout en prenant quelques feuilles posées sur le bureau.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est grâce à l'influence de Richard que vous avez pu avoir de l'aide avec la succession. Richard qui était le fils d'Hal Forrest. De plus, ajouta Riff en lisant quelques lignes de son dossier, il se trouve que Hal Forrest a été impliqué dans la première affaire de meurtres il y a vingt ans. Une autre jeune fille aurait été retrouvée pendue au même endroit que Bridget. La même mort, le même empoisonnement par les pièces toxiques, recouverte de sang de moutons. Lord Forrest a bien été soupçonné car les autorités ont trouvé chez lui des éléments qui disaient que la jeune fille le menaçait de porter plainte pour ses insultes et son intolérance vis-à-vis de sa famille et des autres paysans.

Cain s'assit pesamment dans son divan rouge, enlevant dans un même mouvement sa cravate noire qui l'étouffait.

- Lord Forrest aurait abusé de son titre de baron pour martyriser son personnel?

- Oui, selon les dires bien entendu. Mais Lord Forrest a été écarté de tout soupçon grâce à l'intervention de votre père qui était très influent sur la police de Cornouailles. Et les paysans ont monté l'histoire de la « bergère ensanglantée » pour ne pas être mêlés à tout ça.

- Et vingt ans plus tard, le même meurtre se produit, sur le même lieu, avec les mêmes indices inexplicables. Et sur Richard?

Riff eut un léger froncement de sourcils, ce qui le rendit encore plus séduisant, au grand dam de Cain qui dut éviter son regard de peur de se retrouver gêné.

- Richard n'a pratiquement rien à se reprocher à part ses « fuites » vers les pays orientaux. Il n'était pas d'après ce que j'ai récolté en très bon accord avec Lord Forrest qui désirait que son fils reprenne ses richesses et son organisation. Mais Richard n'a jamais voulu et est parti très souvent en Indes dans le seul but de fuir le plus possible son père et son entreprise très complexe.

Cain leva les yeux au ciel, scruta un instant le plafond blanc. Ses yeux mordorés se plissèrent.

«_ Tu es devenu un homme… Plus dur que moi…_ »

C'était ce qu'avait dit Richard le premier soir. A présent, Cain savait ce que cela voulait dire. Richard se sentait faible comparé à son père qui le harcelait de reprendre le flambeau des Forrest. Mais Richard n'acceptait pas ce procédé et avait préféré fuir, fuir dans des pays exotiques, et contempler un monde qui n'était pas le sien mais qu'il rêvait d'obtenir. Un dédale de fou.

- Et Bridget? Fit Cain après un petit silence songeur.

Riff eut un léger haussement d'épaules.

- Je n'ai pratiquement rien trouvé sur elle. Elle était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Gentille, douce, très travailleuse mais avec une terrible curiosité. Et d'après le témoignage d'une certaine… Amandine Coleridge, une de ses plus proches amies, a déclaré que tous les mois depuis maintenant le début de l'année, Bridget avait l'habitude de sortir la nuit de pleine lune. Personne ne savait où elle allait, pas même Amandine. Mais elle m'a avoué que Bridget lui confiait ce qu'elle voyait lors de ces nuits.

- Chaque fois, chaque instant, je revois cet astre et je dis que ce combat est des plus justes…, murmura Cain pour lui-même, se rappelant les propos de la jeune fille au rire de corbeau.

- My Lord, qui vous a dit ça?

- Une certaine personne que j'ai rencontré en ville. Elle m'avait parlé de cette « fascination » pour la lune rouge que la jeune fille contemplait lors de ces nuits. Or, elle allait à chaque fois au même endroit: près de l'arbre où elle et l'autre victime il y a vingt ans ont été tuées. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé pal mal de choses intéressantes que je voudrais que tu examines.

Riff rangea ses dossiers avant de s'approcher de son maître. Cain, dans un soupir de fatigue, sortit de sa poche le mouchoir où étaient constellés des résidus de soufre, ainsi que le poignard couvert de sang.

- Je crois que le symbole inscrit sur cette arme y est pour quelque chose, ajouta le comte en désignant, rescapée des taches noirâtres, l'image gravée dans le métal de la lame. Je n'ai pas toujours trouvé sa signification, mais j'espère que tu pourras m'aider Riff.

- J'exécuterai tous vos ordres, approuva Riff dans un signe de tête.

A sa grande surprise, le comte baissa les yeux, comme parcouru d'un frisson inexplicable de mélancolie. Le majordome se pencha vers, le prenant doucement par les épaules, comme on le ferait avec une poupée susceptible de se briser au moindre mouvement brusque.

- My Lord, qu'avez-vous?

- Riff, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute…

« _Garçon maudit, j'espère que tu pourras trouver la réponse à cette question et que ton cœur sera moins lourd de ténèbres…_ »

Cain posa encore une fois sa tête contre la poitrine de Riff. Cette impression de terreur recommença à le submerger, le terrasser comme un poison violent et douloureux.

- Riff, qu'est-ce pour toi le fait d'être seul?

Le majordome sursauta. Il obligea son maître à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard bleu de sagesse rencontra celui aux pierreries maudites du jeune homme de onze ans moins que lui.

- Pour moi…, fit Riff d'une voix sourde et profonde. Le fait d'être seul… C'est de n'avoir personne à qui donner ma vie. La seule pensée, la seule idée de ne pouvoir protéger quelqu'un est bien pour moi le synonyme de la solitude. Il est terrible de ne servir à rien, de ne pas être capable de savoir qu'une personne au monde a besoin de nous. C'est la seule réponse que je serais en mesure de vous donner, My Lord.

Cain étira un léger sourire. Lentement, avec cette timidité qui existait depuis toujours entre lui et la personne qui lisait en lui comme dans une livre ouvert, il ouvrit les bras et se serra contre Riff, sa bouche frôlant le cou de son majordome, ses mains parcourant son dos plus large que le sien, son cœur contre son cœur, son souffle dans sa nuque.

- Donc… Tu n'es pas seul, Riff, chuchota le jeune homme maudit. Tu ne seras pas seul car tu auras toujours quelqu'un à protéger. Plus jamais, tu ne connaîtras cette « solitude ».

- Ce quelqu'un, dit Riff avec un amusement à peine perceptible dans la voix. Ne serait-ce pas vous, My Lord?

Les bras protecteurs du majordome au lourd passé entourèrent le corps mince et léger de son maître, tous deux assis dans ce divan rouge comme le sang. Ils étaient là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, espérant tous deux intérieurement que ce moment soit éternel. Cain retint un rire presque gémissant, semblable à celui d'un petit enfant qui ne sait s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

- Idiot… Tu n'es qu'un idiot… qui a toujours raison…

Deux cœurs en morceaux qui malgré d'horribles blessures continuaient à chercher ce « baume », cette âme capable de les guérir. Deux esprits dans une même union…

Sans toutefois savoir que la personne qui serait celle d'un amour plein de passion était à leurs côtés…

* * *

« Ténèbres, montrez-moi cet astre rouge… »

Cain eut un soupir long et faible, le gémissement sourd du vent qui passait par sa fenêtre ouverte. Il demeurait calme, les yeux mi-clos par le sommeil qui se faisait proche, son torse nu enveloppé dans son rideau. Ses cicatrices au contact de la soie ne lui faisaient ressentir qu'une légère grimace. Assis au bord de la fenêtre, il contemplait les arbres qui dans la pénombre prenaient l'allure de fantômes plaintifs.

Il ferma une seconde les yeux, se rappelant du repas de ce soir. L'ambiance avait été plus que bonne. Maryweather, enchantée de son bandage à l'œil, se prenait pour une femme-pirate, ayant failli rendre son hôte aveugle en voulant prouver qu'elle maniait le couteau mieux que personne. Cain s'était senti à l'aise et avait parlé avec un rare entrain avec Richard, Riff et Mary. Il lui était même arrivé de rire (un petit rire bref que personne, à part son majordome toujours prêt à l'écouter, n'avait entendu). Peut-être parce que son entrevue avec Riff l'avait soulagée d'un poids.

« Riff… »

Que ferait le jeune comte sans lui? Il était son oxygène, sa vie. Lorsqu'il n'était pas près de lui, Cain sentait ses cauchemars revenir, encore et encore, comme si la présence de cet homme aux yeux plus sages que tout était indésirable.

Sa voix, ses rares mais sincères sourires, ses bras protecteurs, ses mains légères et habiles qui l'amenaient à une parfaite sérénité lors de l'habillage… Tout cela formait une drogue. Cain était dépendant de Riff, aussi bien physiquement que moralement et cet attachement, cette étrange faim qu'il éprouvait en fixant celui qui était son majordome, le plongeait dans un malaise évident. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de penser à quelqu'un de cette manière. Ce n'était pas… normal…

L'affection envers Riff était-elle devenue plus concrète, plus forte?

Cain secoua rapidement la tête, essayant de chasser cette vilaine pensée. Non, il devait s'occuper de cette affaire. Riff passerait plus tard dans son esprit. Beaucoup plus tard, de préférence.

Tic!

Un léger bruit fit frémir la face de verre contre laquelle Cain s'était appuyé. Il se redressa aussitôt.

Tic!

Un petit caillou rebondit de nouveau contre la fenêtre. Cela provenait de l'extérieur. Cain ouvrit plus largement la fenêtre. Une ombre, aussi silencieuse que la nuit, se pencha de nouveau pour ramasser une autre pierre mais, en voyant la silhouette de Cain se montrer, elle se figea. Puis, elle fit un geste de la main au jeune comte, lui demandant de sortir.

A cet instant, un nuage noir disparut dans le ciel, laissant place à l'astre lunaire qui fit découvrir de plein fouet le visage de l'ombre. Deux yeux charbons le fixaient avec insistance, sans peur; une peau blanche qui semblait illuminer de l'intérieur à la lueur de la lune; des longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui ondulaient par le vent glacial.

« C'est la fille de la ruelle! » s'exclama intérieurement Cain.

Ni une ni deux, il se remit debout précipitamment avant d'enfiler une chemise et mettre ses chaussures; puis, il dévala sans bruits l'escalier de marbres.

« Sorcière… J'ai ta réponse… Attends-moi, toi qui sais faire parler mon âme… »

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Crise enflammée

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello tout le monde ! Une semaine… Il m'aura fallu une semaine pour écrire « ça ». Y'a vraiment pas une once d'action, c'est incompréhensible, c'est… c'est… Houlà ! Faut que je me calme. Je dois avouer que ce chapitre ne brille pas vraiment, autant dans le style que dans l'histoire elle-même mais je voulais aborder un petit point important avec Cain, du point de vue médical ( ça se dit comme ça- fille pas douée du tout-)_

_Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça me fait, très, très, très plaisir (je suis sur mon petit nuage à chaque fois). Un petit mot pour Nelja : J'ai complètement foiré le coup avec le soufre (je savais pas que c'était jaune, oups !)Mais je dois avouer que ma moyenne en chimie est au même niveau que la température en hiver au Pôle Nord (non, non, j'exagère à peine). Aussi, j'essaie deme rattraper._

_µarc : Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu lises ma fic. Ton petit détail sur le fait que je me relâche sur certains passages est (malheureusement) vrai mais je tenterai de me rattraper. Promis !_

_Merci à vous tous, merci, merci ! Espérons que ce chapitre, qui fait vraiment tâche, je le reconnais, puisse quand même vous satisfaire._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé._

_**Chapitre IV **_

_**Crise enflammée**_

- Ravie de te revoir, mon cher noble…

Une créature de la nuit, oubliée du monde… Elle n'appartenait qu'à la nature, à l'univers sauvage. Sorcière aux pouvoirs étranges, elle n'était que le reflet d'une solitude éternelle.

Cain, en la regardant se mouvoir sous la lune rouge, sentit de nouveau cette terreur, cette peur inexplicable monter en lui, un poison vicieux et dangereux. La fille le fixa avec un amusement éteint, comme si toutes les choses les plus drôles du monde ne parviendraient jamais à la faire rire aux éclats, avec sincérité. Tout n'était en elle qu'artificiels et faux. Ses sourires et ses ricanements, ainsi que cette étincelle sombre au fond de ses prunelles vides en étaient la preuve. Ses cheveux noirs eurent un gracieux mouvement dans la brise glaciale de la nuit.

« Maléfique… Tellement maléfique… Telle Perséphone… », pensa Cain, ne pouvant plus bouger un muscle.

La fille s'avança d'un pas, les mains dans les dos. Ses lèvres étirèrent un mince sourire sans joie, comme toujours.

- N'es-tu pas content de me voir? Décidément, chacun de mes passages n'est pas des plus appréciés.

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici? Demanda Cain d'un ton abrupte. Il y a pourtant le personnel qui…

Un ricanement rauque l'interrompit.

- Je vis depuis ma naissance ici, rétorqua la fille. Il m'arrive de leur chiper quelques ustensiles et jamais je n'ai été repérée. De plus, j'ai un motif pour m'être aventurée dans ce domaine.

Elle dévoila ce qu'elle cachait dans son dos. Cain tiqua. Dans les paumes de la sauvageonne brillait à l'éclat lunaire le bois précieux d'ébène au pommeau d'or gravé d'insignes prestigieux de la famille Hargreaves.

- Ainsi, tu me l'avais prise, murmura Cain, ne sachant s'il devait être furieux de la retrouver ainsi ou soulagé de savoir qu'elle lui avait rendu. Et pourquoi?

- Haha, tu te le demandes, mon cher noble… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu portais tellement de merveilles sur toi que t'en alléger d'une ou deux n'allait pas te tuer. Et puis, tu dissimules mille et un trésors dans n'importe lequel de tes accessoires, à ce que j'ai vu.

D'un geste sec, elle lui lança la canne qu'il rattrapa au vol. Dans un réflexe, il ouvrit le pommeau encore tiède de la paume de la fille. Il avait raison: dans l'espace prévu à cet effet, le flacon de poison n'était pas présent. Un poison rare que Cain avait dû payer au prix le plus élevé. Furieux, il redressa la tête pour apercevoir la fille tenir son dû entre ses doigts, faisant tournoyer le liquide mauve dans le domaine de verre.

- C'est ça que tu cherches? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Rends-le moi. Ce n'est pas à toi.

- Tu aimes jouer avec la mort et cela est bien suffisant pour que je te le prenne. Moi, on m'a toujours accusé de faire mourir alors que je ne faisais que guérir. C'est une grave insulte de se promener avec ça sur soi.

Cain la considéra avec surprise. Cette fille… était en colère qu'il ait ça sur lui, comme si s'était une chose des plus insultantes à son égard. Elle se mit à gronder comme un chat sauvage, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Je sais maintenant qui tu es, mon cher noble. Le dénommé « prince qui appelle la mort », le « comte des poisons », « celui qui touche les effluves du trépas », tant de noms qui te décrivent, toi le garçon maudit. Au fond, peut-être es-tu comme les autres, comme tous ces humains qui ne font qu'exécuter les pires bassesses pour parvenir à leurs fins…

- Arrête, souffla Cain, la colère le serrant dans un étau invisible.

- Un humain sans cœur, sans âme… Rien que du noir, juste du noir…

- Arrête!

Le cri claqua dans le silence de la nuit.

La fille se tut, le regard vide de toute expression. On aurait pu la croire morte debout, une simple poupée sans vie et sans âme. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas la vérité? Ses épaules se mirent à trembler dans le froid nocturne. Lentement, avec une gêne étrange, Cain s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste très léger, posa ses mains sur ses joues, comme pour en aspirer tous ces sentiments que personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait comprendre. Sa peau était glacée, blanche, une chair de linceul.

- Tu sais, au fond, je suis peut-être comme tu me décrits, fit Cain dans un murmure. Un humain qui utilise les pires moyens pour récolter ce qu'il veut. Et là, ce que je désire, c'est découvrir ce meurtrier, celui qui a peut-être tué deux jeunes filles. Tu dois savoir quelque chose dessus, tu ne peux pas le nier, alors aide-moi, et je ferai ce que tu voudras en échange. Pour te prouver qui je suis différent des autres. Malgré… Malgré ce cœur… ce cœur lourd et si noir…

La fille eut un étrange bruit, comme si elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Sans prévenir, elle se dégagea des mains de Cain, ses yeux dévoilant une parcelle de ses faux sentiments. Mais quels sentiments? Elle leva le regard vers l'astre rouge qui continuait son chant muet dans les rideaux de la nuit.

- Bientôt, la lune sera pleine, chuchota-t-elle. Bientôt, la Lune Sacrée resplendira entièrement, de couleur de mort, elle sera celle qui par un combat de vérités lavera le péché des âmes perdues. A ce moment, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras l'engouement de cette petite idiote, un mouton naïf qui n'avait pas eu assez bonne vision du destin, tu sauras pourquoi cette âme stupide est morte. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, rien, rien du tout…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au flacon dans sa main puis dissimula un sourire. Avant même que Cain puisse dire un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui, posa la face de verre contre les lèvres du jeune homme avant d'effleurer de ses propres lèvres l'autre côté froid du flacon. Un baiser sans sentiments coupé par un poison de mort. Puis, sans en rajouter, elle se recula à nouveau, laissant Cain reprendre le flacon entre ses doigts. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur l'herbe verte, son ombre se fondant avec les ténèbres.

- Clarisse…

Cain sursauta, ramené à une réalité douloureuse.

- Pardon? Qu'est-ce…

- Clarisse… Je… m'appelle Clarisse… Je te donne ma chair, mon nom, ce que je garde au plus profond de moi. Si jamais, tu venais à le souiller, je n'aurais plus qu'à te tuer.

Une âme solitaire, abandonnée à jamais… Elle donnait ce qui restait de son identité… à un garçon maudit comme elle.

- Cla… risse?

La fille retint un nouveau sourire.

- Nous sommes des maudits, mon cher noble. Je connais ton nom, tu connais le mien, nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit, sans bruits, sans murmures. Une ombre qui disparaît parmi ses semblables. Cain, les lèvres glacées, serra le flacon entre ses doigts pâles, là où une bouche sauvage et inaccessible s'était posée.

« La Lune Sacrée… C'est exactement comme sur la carte! »

Il se tourna vers l'astre rouge, ses yeux de pierreries maudites étincelant de mille feux. Cette impression de terreur le submergea davantage.

-Maudit, je ne le suis que trop. Mais si je dois laver mon péché dans cet astre, je le ferai!

* * *

« _Nous sommes des maudits, mon cher noble…_ » 

- …. Cain!

« Que voulais-tu dire, Clarisse, celle qui sera à jamais solitaire? »

- Grand Frère Cain!

PAF!

Il existe plusieurs façons de ramener quelqu'un à la réalité: certains passent une main devant les yeux, d'autres haussent le ton mais ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner comme la veille près de la serre, une petite fille blonde eut la curieuse idée d'enfoncer méchamment le manche de sa cuillère dans le dos de la main de son frère, qui, le regard vague, ne lui avait pas répondu une seule fois depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui passer le sucre.

- Aïe! Mais Mary, pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Un œil bleu furibond fut la seule réponse du comte, soufflant avec douleur sur sa peau rougie par le contact du métal. Richard, dans un geste très noble, se nettoya le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette mais Cain, tout comme Riff, encore une fois obligé de manger avec eux, furent persuadés qu'il riait sous cape, se délectant de cette scène.

- Tu es encore une fois dans la lune, mon pauvre Cain, ronchonna le descendant des Forrest tout en passant le sucre à la petite sœur de son invité. Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir beaucoup, et ce depuis ton arrivée ici. Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis… un peu sur les nerfs à cause de cette enquête, répondit-il d'un ton évasif.

Sur ses paroles, le comte se tourna vers son majordome qui lui fit un discret signe de tête. Il avait dû finir l'examen des objets pendant la nuit, c'était une bonne chose.

- Grand Frère, tu crois que je pourrai enlever mon bandage ce soir? Fit Mary, désignant le tissu blanc qui masquait son œil bleu.

- Non, Maryweather. Ta conjonctivite est très récente, il ne faut pas que tu découvres ton œil trop tôt. Tu n'aimes pas ton bandage?

- Hein? Mais bien sûr que si!

Un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur le visage le plus angélique et innocent que Cain aimait.

- Au contraire, je trouve que ça tellement beau que je voudrai le porter pour toujours! Car je suis Mary au regard de Mort, la femme-pirate la plus belle et dangereuse des Mers du Sud!

« Ha… Pas besoin d'être une femme-pirate, tu portes déjà bien ce surnom «au regard de Mort », pensa Cain avec un mince sourire, évitant au passage la lame du couteau de sa sœur qui remettait ça avec son maniement d'épées.

- My Lord, fit Riff. J'ai prévu un rendez-vous avec l'amie de Bridget, dans moins d'une heure. Il faudrait peut-être que nous nous préparions.

- Bien, Riff. Richard, je vais m'absenter pour le reste de la matinée.

- Hein? S'exclama Mary. Mais tu t'en vas encore! Oh reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

Cain se releva dans un sourire. Il passa sa main (celle que Mary avait brutalisé avec sa cuillère) dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de sa petite sœur.

- Je reviendrais peut-être après midi. En attendant, amuse-toi bien.

- Grand Frère…

Si jolie… Cette petite fille était tellement ravissante. Tout ça pour lui, rien que pour lui, son frère à l'âme et l'esprit tourmenté. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la jolie blonde.

- Je t'attendrai alors, Grand Frère Cain.

« _Tu m'as tuée, Grand Frère Cain…_ »

Sang et pleurs, larmes rouges coulant sur ses joues blanches et glacées par la Mort. Il l'avait tuée, l'avait pendue. Après tout, n'était-il pas le fils de son père, celui qui avait le sourire du démon?

Une tache colorée vrilla les yeux de Cain qui sentit un défaillance l'emporter. Il vacilla et partit en arrière, se tenant le visage d'une main crispée. Tout son corps était parcouru de sueurs froides.

« Tu m'as tuée, je te déteste, Grand Frère Cain… »

« Pas ça! Images noires, disparaissez de mon esprit! »

- My Lord!

- Grand Frère!

- Cain!

« Ah… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je vois trouble… »

Le noir l'enveloppait peu à peu, l'étouffait dans un étau invisible. Il se sentait comateux, nauséeux. Tout était flou devant lui, comme s'il venait de boire une bouteille entière de vin de mauvaise qualité. Ses membres se mirent à trembler sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher?

«_ Méchant loup! Méchante bête!_ »

« _Grand Frère, je t'aimais… Alors Pourquoi, Grand Frère? Pourquoi?_ »

- Pitié! Mère! Mary!

La jolie blonde se crispa lorsque son frère, devenu plus pâle qu'un mort, cria son nom d'une voix désespéré. Le jeune comte vacillait, tremblait sans aucune raison. Ses yeux vagues de toute raison mais emplis de détresse véritable, ne cessaient de la fixer, puis Riff et enfin Richard qui le corps rigide, ne savait plus quoi faire. Riff, les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude, se précipita vers son maître qui le repoussa d'un coup de coude bien placé avant de se vaciller en arrière.

« Que se passe-t-il? Je ne contrôle plus mes bras… Mon corps… J'ai mal… Tellement mal.. »

Des ombres floues, sans âme ni esprit… Des mains s'avançaient vers lui mais non, elles voulaient lui faire du mal, ces mains qui tenaient « ça », l'objet de ses souffrances. Non, plus ça. Plus jamais. Le sang qui coulait sur son dos, lui brûlait. Cette odeur de lis suffocant lui tournait la tête, lui donnait tellement mal au cœur qu'il n'espérait plus qu'une chose: mourir et ne plus à avoir se rappeler de ça. Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces impressions avaient eu raison de lui.

- My Lord!

« Le noir… Ri…ff… Pour… quoi? »

La Mort qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Cain ferma les yeux, sentant son corps ne plus lui obéir. Juste cette impression de disparaître, partir… Il ne sentit plus rien, pas même la douleur de son dos lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le sol, les paupières closes, la respiration irrégulière.

« Riff… »

* * *

_Il ne voyait plus rien. Le noir. Rien que le noir. Tout comme son cœur cisaillé par la douleur. Pleurer, si seulement il le pouvait. Si seulement son corps sec de ces perles salées pouvait le laisser libérer cette souffrance qui n'avait jamais disparu. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Comment… Pourquoi? Le noir. Rien que le Noir avec un N majuscule qui représentait cet homme qui partageait son sang._

_Un brouillard qui se levait. Et l'astre rouge. Rouge, rouge comme ce liquide qui anime les horribles créatures que sont les humains. Une magnifique sphère, éclairant les ténèbres comme en plein jour, une nuit de blancheur maudite. L'herbe devenue noire, les arbres qui au loin prenaient l'allure de pantins décharnés et plaintifs. Le vent…était glacial._

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout cela?_

_Une ombre s'avançait vers l'endroit où les âmes gémissent vers le ciel. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Des Elus, des Elus condamnés au combat le plus juste. Tous priaient pour la Lune Sacrée._

_Le courroux de Dieu était tout-puissant…_

_Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Cet endroit… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le connaître? Cette nostalgie le tenaillait. Mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Il devait alors se contenter d'observer ce spectacle fantasmagorique, et faire partie des songes. Aussi ses yeux de pierreries maudites se posèrent sur cet autel végétal, là où toutes les ombres s'étaient approchées. L'astre rougeâtre les éclairait, comme pour les protéger de cet acte maléfique qui se préparait._

_Un bruit de grattement… La terre qu'on éventre… Puis… Cette enveloppe dorée et brûlante… Flammes éternelles qui purifient les âmes pécheresses, brillances du soleil qui s'était retiré, la chaleur dorée recouvra l'arbre noir dans des sifflements et des murmures, lui fit perdre ses feuilles vertes, le transforma en ce fantôme calciné. Tous ceux qui assistaient à ce spectacle… étaient les Elus. Une odeur de brûlé qui remontait des entrailles de la terre martyrisée. C'était si beau, et si tragique._

_Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de précieux pour ramener cette âme à la vie. L'astre le montrait dans sa couleur maudite. Rouge, rouge… Du sang, il fallait du sang et celui d'un corps innocent. La splendeur de la pureté. Un corps pur, sans tâches._

_Sommeiller dans le noir et ne plus se soucier de ces images chaotiques. Il savait que ces fragments douloureux étaient la clé de ce secret. Mais comment…? Pourquoi…?_

_Le noir, rien que le roi… l'enveloppa à nouveau…

* * *

_

- My Lord! Mon Dieu, réveillez-vous! Par pitié!

Douleurs… Noir… Pourquoi..?

- Grand Frère! Debout! Idiot de Grand Frère, je t'en supplie!

- Cain! Cain!

Des voix l'appelaient. Le tiraient de son sommeil destructeur. Cette odeur de brûlé ne le quittait pas. Ses membres à cette simple pensée se remirent à trembler comme pris de froid. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait trop mal. Une chaleur maléfique s'insinuait dans ses veines comme un feu, distillait tout songe heureux ou bienveillant. Si seulement il pouvait mourir, tout serait plus simple. Disparaître et laisser ce « démon » prendre le contrôle de tout. Même la personne qu'il adorait, celle qui connaissait tout de lui, n'aurait pas été en mesure de comprendre ce sentiment qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il était tellement douloureux d'être en vie, d'être né à cause de l'acte d'une personne. Et se dire que malgré cela, tout était de sa faute. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus.

« Mourir… »

Mais déjà la conscience reprenait son statut. Il allait revenir encore un fois parmi les siens, et ce malgré son opposition. Cette impression de solitude lui manquait. Ne plus revenir. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Sa tête lui semblait lourde. Ses membres étaient de plombs. Mais le contact des draps contre ses mains lui donna une très légère contenance.

- My Lord…

Cette voix… Une voix que le jeune homme maudit adorait, idolâtrait. Grave et douce, elle l'avait bercé pendant son enfance, l'avait sorti de ce dédale. C'était tellement dur. Lentement, avec douleur, il entrouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, avant de les ouvrire de nouveau. La lumière du soleil lui brûlait les prunelles. Que lui était-il arrivé? Comment avait-il pu… se mettre dans un tel état en très peu de temps? Sa voix était prisonnière de sa gorge aussi se tortura-t-il davantage pour la faire sortir.

- Ri…ff…

Un faible murmure traversa ses lèvres pâles, aussi plaintif que le gémissement d'un chaton. Mais ce simple mot rassura le majordome qui, assis près de son maître, sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

- My Lord!

- Grand Frère! Gémit une petite voix enrouée de sanglots. Oh mon Dieu…

Le comte n'essaya pas de se relever, son corps n'était pas encore assez solide. Mais il tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers ceux qui le toisaient avec inquiétude. Le plafond blanc de sa chambre le captiva un très court instant avant de replonger dans la contemplation de son majordome et de sa petite sœur, tous deux encore plus pâles que lui. A croire que c'étaient eux qui allaient mal.

- Que… s'est-il…

Richard s'avança vers Cain, fixa ses pupilles dilatées et son corps couvert de sueurs froides. Il eut un bref soupir de soulagement avant de déclarer d'une voix pesamment grave et sérieuse.

- Cain… Tu viens de nous faire une crise de spasmophilie aiguë. J'ai bien remarqué que tu étais sujet à de violents crises d'angoisse, il y a cinq ans. Les symptômes sont les mêmes: tremblements, sueurs froides, perte de connaissance et douleurs.

Cain, malgré sa très grande fatigue, eut l'énergie de lancer un regard noir à son hôte.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- Disons que mon père m'a forcé à prendre quelques notions de médecine il y a longtemps. J'ai moi-même eu quelques crises quand j'étais tout petit aussi je sais ce que tu dois ressentir.

- Non… Non tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Cain se tut, tandis que sa petite sœur, le regard baigné de larmes lui prit la main pour la frotter contre sa joue mouillée de perles salées. Tout son corps tremblait de peur et de soulagement mêlés.

- Mon Frère… Ne refais plus ça. J'ai eu si peur… Si peur…

- Mary…

Si Cain en avait été capable, il se serait jeté sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Mais il était encore bien affaibli par sa crise. Quelle stupidité. Comment oublier ces crises qui étaient plus que fréquentes lorsqu'il était enfermé dans sa tour, à recevoir pour seules visites ses professeurs particuliers, les rares servantes qui le voyaient et enfin son père qui étirait un sourire satisfait quand son fils s'évanouissait lors de ses angoisses déchaînées. Tout son corps lors de ces instants devenait incontrôlable et il était capable, dans les pires des cas, de hurler toute sa souffrance qu'il n'était d'habitude pas en mesure de montrer. Il s'était calmé à l'arrivée de Riff et depuis ses crises s'étaient espacées pour s'effacer complètement. Le souvenir en était devenu lui-même très vague de cette période de sa vie où il passait son temps à trembler et à souffrir. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il se sentait de nouveau oppressé. Des séquelles qui n'étaient pas prêtes de s'évanouir.

« Pourquoi? »

Riff lui lança un étrange regard.

- My Lord, il serait préférable que nous repoussions l'entretien avec Mlle Coleridge à plus tard. La crise d'aujourd'hui a été très violente.

- Riff, je sais que tout va mieux, rétorqua son maître d'un voix sèche bien que faible. Donne-moi juste des vêtements propres et nous irons comme prévu chez l'amie de la victime.

- Bien, souffla Riff.

- Mais pourrais-tu m'aider à les enfiler?

- A vos ordres.

Richard fit un petit sourire à Cain avant de passer une fugitive seconde sa main sur son front encore mouillé de sueurs. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il murmurait à l'oreille de son invité à voix très basse:

- Attrapé…

- Comment?

Mais Richard ne se permit d'expliquer ce mot étrange. Aussitôt, il prit Mary par la main, l'intimant de laisser son grand frère et son majordome seuls le temps de l'habillage.

- Je vais préparer la voiture, fit le baron Forrest avant de refermer la porte en chêne.

Le silence emplit de nouveau la chambre. Cain, dans un soupir, essaya de se mettre debout mais sans succès. Son majordome dut l'aider à cette tâche, avant d'aller chercher une cuvette emplie d'eau et d'une serviette pour éponger toute la sueur qui avait coulé sur le corps de son maître. Ses mains, de nouveau, fraîches et habiles, rassurèrent un tant soit peu le jeune homme de dix ans de moins que lui qui ferma les yeux, happé par une fugitive sérénité. Le seul médicament qu'on pouvait lui prescrire contre ses bouffées d'angoisse était bien sûr une personne: Riff.

Cain grimaça soudain. Les doigts pâles de son majordome avaient touché un endroit sensible, dans son dos. Les cicatrices lui procurèrent un picotement très léger mais bien suffisant pour le faire redescendre dans ce monde qu'il détestait.

- My Lord?

La voix de son majordome le força à ouvrir les yeux et contempler le plafond blanc, seule couleur qui ne lui brûlait pas les prunelles.

- Comme nous allons partir voir Mlle Coleridge, j'ai pensé que…

- C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai donné?

Riff retint un sourire, ne quittant pas du regard le pantalon sombre qu'il enfilait à son maître. La réflexion efficace, le sens aigu de l'observation. Un signe bienheureux que la crise n'allait pas rester très longtemps dans l'esprit du jeune comte.

- J'ai découvert que la substance noire n'était pas du soufre, comme vous le sembliez le croire. Il y a en effet quelques grammes de soufre, cela mélangé à une sorte de poudre. Les autres composants sont de la suie, un résidu de poudre à canon et bien d'autres choses que je ne pourrai faire malheureusement tenir sur une simple feuille de papier. Mais, j'ai noté quelque chose de très intéressant: cette poudre est extrêmement inflammable mais en contre-partie ne laisse aucune trace sur l'objet que l'on veut brûler.

- A condition d'en avoir laisser traîner par mégarde, n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement.

Cain plissa les yeux, sentant la concentration et la réflexion, amies fidèles revenant enfin, le plonger dans une hypothèse. Il avait trouvé de cette poudre dans la terre près du chêne. Ce résidu noir, capable de brûler n'importe quoi, avait été encré près des racines de l'arbre où la jeune fille avait été tuée.

- Cette poudre est utilisée que chez de rares agriculteurs. En effet, elle peut brûler tout un arbre sans endommager la terre qui devient cultivable. J'au aussi appris par de nombreux témoignages que des hommes ont retrouvé, après un nuit de pleine lune, des arbres calcinés. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu, selon les dires et il ne restait aucune trace du combustible dans les débris végétaux. Toujours est-il que les arbres ne sont même pas placés dans des endroits géographiques très particuliers. On dirait plutôt que la personne ou les personnes, on ne peut savoir, faisait tout ça au hasard.

- Quand ont commencé ces étranges feux?

- Depuis le début de l'année.

- Donc, à la même période où Bridget s'aventurait hors de chez elle pour aller faire je ne sais quoi, voir cette lune rouge.

- Exactement, répéta Riff d'une voix égale, se remettant debout pour boutonner correctement la chemise blanche de son maître.

Cain eut un soupir contrarié.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail important mais j'ignore lequel. Et pour le poison retrouvé sur les pièces?

- Une toxine inconnue du monde scientifique. Elle se propage par le contact du sang et va paralyser les organes vitaux majeurs comme le cœur et les poumons. Certains médecins de ma connaissance, lorsque je leur ai parlé de cela, ont surnommé ce poison « le tétanos des bergères ».

- Quel humour, railla Cain, sans afficher un seul sourire moqueur.

- Je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas ce petit côté… comment devrais-je dire… « hilarant » de la profession, répliqua Riff en réfrénant un rire. C'est donc un poison dont les propriétés ne sont pas encore expliquées mais il semble qu'il provienne d'un élément très rare. Le seul problème est que l'on ignore lequel.

- On ne connaît pratiquement rien à cette affaire, souffla Cain. Les quelques indices trouvés ne sont vraiment pas concluants. Enfin bref.

Riff lui noua adroitement sa cravate d'un noir pourpre avant de lui passer sa veste de même couleur. Jamais le comte ne s'habillait de couleurs vives. Il était le personnage d'un monde gris et sans saveurs, ou peut-être celle du poison, cette substance qu'il aimait collectionner.

- Riff… Je commence vraiment à regrette d'être ici, murmura Cain d'une petite voix. Ces satanés crises… La dernière est apparue si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Vous aviez dû emmagasiner trop de stress et d'angoisse. Et le point critique a été dépassé au mauvais moment.

- Arrêtes de parler comme si j'étais un résultat d'expérience, fit Cain sans être réellement méchant. Docteur Raffit, vous devriez revoir vos analyses.

Riff sourit à cette petite pique bien faible, mais cela était normal vu la fatigue de son maître. D'un petit geste de la main, il rectifia le chemin d'une mèche rebelle qui passait sur la joue de Cain.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous laissez plus prendre… à cette solution de fuite, chuchota Riff. Il ne faut plus vous engluer dans cette douleur, bien que vivement montrée.

« Riff… »

Ne plus céder à cette fuite, à ces crises qui n'étaient que le reflet d'une lâcheté sans précédent. Ne plus fuir… Mais c'était tellement dur…

« J'essaierai, Riff… Mais… toi qui peuples mes pensées, pourras-tu m'aider à sortir de ce dédale? »

* * *

- Bridget? Bien sûr que je la connaissais. J'étais même la seule qui connaissait pratiquement tout d'elle. Enfin, c'est que je croyais.

Cain, silencieux, but une gorgée de son thé de qualité moyenne, un peu trop fort à son goût. Assise devant lui, tordant dans ses mains un mouchoir trempé par des pleurs, une jeune fille continuait de débiter tout ce qu'elle savait, d'une voix enrouée et monocorde. Elle était ni belle ni jolie, un visage sans grâce particulière, aux yeux et aux joues gonflés par les sanglots. Ses cheveux blond foncé attachés en un chignon serré la rendaient plus adulte. Riff, resté debout, fixait son maître puis la jeune fille qui renifla bruyamment.

- Même après une semaine, ça fait vraiment mal de savoir… de penser que Bridget est…

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Cain, un tant soit peu agacé par ce comportement, avait l'impression de voir une femme pleurant son mari plutôt que son amie. Mais cette gêne passée, il se pencha de nouveau vers Amandine qui essuya ses larmes avant son mouchoir avant de le retordre entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Vous avez dit dans le témoignage que vous avez donné à Scotland Yard que Bridget vous parlait de certaines nuits où elle s'échappait.

- Tout à fait, répondit Amandine d'une petite voix triste. Chaque mois, le lendemain de la pleine lune, elle me demandait de l'accompagner au pré, tout près de l'arbre où elle… enfin… Et là-bas, elle me racontait ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle était de nature très démonstrative mais lorsqu'elle me parlait de ça, elle devenait très secrète, presque peureuse à l'idée d'être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle disait de venir avec moi, de venir voir ce qu'elle allait voir toutes les nuits.

- Et que voyait-elle? Demanda Cain en repoussant sa tasse vide.

Amandine tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, comme attirée par un éclat fugitif. Elle eut un bref soupir.

- Elle disait… Elle disait que des gens se retrouvaient. Des gens « dangereux » et « importants », se réunissant dans les prés. Elle m'a parlé de flammes, de brasiers dans la forêt. Mais elle était très évasive sur ces points, elle n'en parlait qu'à demi-mots ou par des expressions mal tournées.

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec les feux qui se propagent depuis le début de l'année?

Les yeux vides d'Amandine s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Vous êtes au courant?

- On m'a informé de tout cela, répondit Cain d'un ton évasif après avoir lancé un coup d'œil très discret à son majordome.

- Euh… Oui, peut-être, fit Amandine, songeuse. Une bonne dizaine d'arbres ont été incendiés dans la forêt. Mais nous ignorons qui est le fautif.

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit d'un ton grave qui ne lui allait pas.

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que le meurtre de Bridget et ces feux sont liés?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont liées à cette affaire, Mlle Coleridge. Mais il faut savoir pourquoi et comment.

- Hum, je crois comprendre.

Amandine se leva dans un raclement bruyant de chaise. Elle tendit la théière vide.

- Voulez-vous un peu de thé?

- Non, merci.

- Je vais quand même en refaire pour moi.

La jeune fille s'avança vers la gazinière, tenant d'une main la théière et de l'autre une bouilloire. Tout en effectuant les gestes habituels, elle se remit à parler. Mais là, sa voix avait un accent de peur très soutenu, métallique. Riff, surpris, la dévisagea. Une odeur flottait dans l'air. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Bridget a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir, fit Amandine en versant de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Et moi, en l'écoutant, j'ai dû me souiller, tout comme elle. Une âme idiote de péchés. Il y a ici des choses à ne pas découvrir. Et… la bergère… la bergère ensanglantée… a découvert ce… ce méfait…

Sa main s'approcha de la source de chaleur..

Cain, sentant une angoisse le tourmenter, se redressa brusquement, ne quittant pas des yeux les gestes de la jeune fille. L'odeur qui était sur elle, poivrée et suffocante. Il l'avait déjà senti. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être… Il ne fallait pas… Non!

- Amandine! Ne faites pas cela!

Une flamme éclaircit la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre. Un sifflement… L'avertissement des Enfers…

ZBRAAAAAAAAAAMMM!

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Avant même que Cain eut le temps de l'en empêcher, la flamme de l'allumette jaillit et tel un serpent monstrueux, se rua sur la jeune fille avant de l'envelopper complètement, une chaleur dorée suffocante. Un cri suraigu transperça l'air chargé d'une odeur de chair brûlée. La jeune fille, dont les membres ne devenaient plus que de débris noirs, se mit à se débattre de plus en plus, mais cela ne faisait que la faire brûler encore plus vite. Dans un râle insoutenable, elle se jeta sur la table en sanglots déchirants, emprisonnée dans les flammes qui devenaient de plus en plus ombres, gorgées de sang. Les démons de l'Enfer s'acharnaient sur elle, la transformaient en une boule de feu de douleur et de terreur.

- Amandine! Hurla Cain. Riff, de l'eau!

Le majordome restait tétanisé, fixant les flammes meurtrières dévorer le corps de la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla sur la table en débris. Une expression d'intense terreur s'affichait sur son visage, ses prunelles vides de raison, enflammés par les lueurs démoniaques.

« Le feu… Non… Plus ça… »

- Merde! Souffla Cain.

Sans réfléchir, il se rua vers Amandine, frappant son corps brûlant et noir de sa veste. L'odeur de chair calcinée lui monta à la tête et toute la fumée sombre lui brouilla la vue. Il continua cependant à essayer d'étouffer le feu, malgré les derniers cris faibles et terrifiés d'Amandine.

- Amandine! Non! Pas ça! Riff!

Mais peu à peu, les flammes, repues de ce corps, se firent plus faibles, de plus en plus noires. La fumée aveugla Cain qui, suffocant, dut s'écarter, jetant sa veste fichue sur le sol. Lorsque les effluves de mort disparurent, le comte eut un haut-le-corps.

De la jeune fille, il ne restait plus que des fragments de chair noire, si dure qu'elle devenait de la cendre au moindre toucher. Les flammes l'avaient dévorée comme des monstres brûlants. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire la moindre chose, d'articuler un seul mot. Abasourdi, Cain contempla l'œuvre avec horreur. Tout était passé si vite. Une chose pareille…

Le feu purificateur demandait un nouveau sacrifice, pour cette lune rouge insatiable. Un corps pur, innocent, sans tâches qui devait être l'âme gémissante du ciel.

« Lune Sacrée… »

_**A suivre…**_

_Pardon, encore pardon… Mais j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus méchante avec cette pauvre fille pour donner un peu de piment à l'histoire qui n'en finit plus de se traîner. Je sens que je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Pour ce chapitre, je demande vraiment votre avis (allez-y, dites sincèrement, je suis parée). A bientôt (Mes Shinigami d'amour… Va vraiment falloir attendre un peu avant que je reprenne Yami no Matsuei…)_


	6. Pardon, petit frère

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello à tout le monde ! Ici Tsubaki Himé qui pète la forme et qui se dit avec un large sourire aux lèvres : « Presque fini, presque fini, 'vais bientôt retrouver mes amours de Shinigami… Enfin ! » Non, j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de bientôt finir cette fic mais voyons le bon côté des choses, j'en connais qui vont ainsi arrêter d'attendre la suite en me mettant la pression (je rigole, je suis hyper contente d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers pour chacun de mes chapitres). Je vous remercie de vos reviews, ça devient une habitude je sais, je sais mais je préfère remercier à chaque fois et montrer à quel point je suis contente (si, si, sans exagérer). Dans ce chapitre, je voulais mettre Riff en valeur, concernant la fin du chapitre précédent. Je vais le faire souffrir mais la personnalité de cet homme m'intéresse vraiment (quoique je préfère le passé complexe de Tsuzuki, sorry). Ben voilà, c'est tout ce que je tenais à dire (et c'est bien suffisant, ah si, le titre de ce chapitre est complètement nul mais j'avais que ça)_

_Blood Kiss et bonne lecture,_

_Tsubaki Hime_

_**Chapitre V **_

_**Pardon, petit frère…**_

_Le noir… tout autour de moi… Froid, j'ai tellement froid. De la chaleur, il me faut de la chaleur. N'importe qui, n'importe quoi, je veux de la chaleur, mon corps en a tellement besoin. Quelle est cette impression de terreur qui se noue en moi. Le froid, rien que le froid._

_« Ton cœur est semblable à un feu éteint, jamais il ne produira de chaleur… »_

_Arrête… Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, « toi »? Je peux aimer, mais… j'ignore comment faire._

_J'ai tellement froid… Papa, maman, petit frère, je ne peux plus vous voir… Mais vous, cessez de me lancer de tels regards. Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute! Non! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!_

_Peur… Ce sentiment qui afflue en moi, cette chose indéfinissable qui grandit en moi depuis des années, je reconnais… J'ai peur. Peur de l'existence même, peur de cette solitude qui me cisaille le cœur. Le noir, tellement de noir. Pourquoi cet endroit, pourquoi ça? Je ne veux plus fermer les yeux dans ce gouffre sans fond. Je dois protéger quelqu'un car… j'ai perdu trop de personnes chères à cause de mes actes._

_Une odeur qui me captive…_

_Chair brûlée, le sacrifice pour Dieu…_

_Le noir qui s'évanouit par cette venue violente, teintée de colère. Or de mort, c'est si chaud…_

_Le… feu…_

_Des cris résonnent en moi, je ne les connais que trop bien. Apeurés, il se terrent dans la pièce encore intacte mais pour combien de temps? Tous recroquevillés contre le mur qui se noircit peu à peu, ils pleurent leurs dernières larmes. Maman, tu as si peur… Papa, tu tentes de la réconforter pour le grand voyage et tu sais bien que tes yeux ne peuvent plus captiver les siens. Vous vous cachez, vous ne voulez pas voir. Et moi, je suis un fourbe, qui, prisonnier des flammes, vous contemple. Les larmes dorées et brûlantes me lèchent le corps mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir._

_Petit frère…_

_Ton visage enfoui dans tes poings ne veut pas croiser mon regard. Mon regard de lâche. Mais, tes épaules tremblotant de sanglots terrifiés, tu daignes une seconde me regarder. Moi._

_Tu m'accuses. Tu me désignes coupable de cette ignominie. Mais ce n'est pas moi._

_Je ne t'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas tué papa et maman. Comment aurais-je pu? Je vous aimais, j'aurais donné ma vie pour vous sauver._

_Non, je mens. Je ne fais que mentir. Non, je n'aurai pu donné ma vie pour eux. Je voulais vivre et c'était lâche. Mais vivre pour quoi? Et lorsque tout est parti en cendres, j'ai voulu mourir. Au fond, qu'est-ce que je voulais? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Cette chaleur maléfique, j'ai mal… tellement mal…_

_Petit frère… Ne me laisse pas! Même si je suis un meurtrier, si c'est ce que tu crois, même si ce n'est pas vrai, ne me laisse pas…_

_Le brouillard et la fumée, qui emportent ceux qui partagent mon sang. Ce n'est pas ma faute, pardon… Le feu si chaud. Je n'ai plus froid. Juste cette affreuse douleur au poignet, cette brûlure qui me parcoure tout le corps._

_Ne pars pas, je te demande pardon. Pardon, mille fois pardon, je ne veux pas que tu partes!_

_Petit frère! Petit frère!_

_PETIT FRERE!_

"Riff! Riff, réveille-toi!"

« Pas ça, pas ça… Plus ce feu me brûlant le corps… Je ne veux plus ça, plus jamais… »

"Riff!"

L'homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient argentés ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qui n'avaient plus une seule étincelle de raison. Seule une peur sourde les animait, une indéfinissable terreur qui transperçait ses prunelles bleues. Le corps couvert de sueurs froides et de tremblements, ses mains s'étaient serrés à lui en briser les os les bras d'un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans, ses yeux verts pailletés d'or le fixant avec une inquiétude totale. Il était penché tout contre lui, n'ayant pas quitté son regard une seule fois.

"Riff… Ca va?"

"Ca… Cain…"

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais le majordome ne l'avait appelé seulement par son prénom. Toujours précédait « Lord » mais là, l'homme qui connaissait tout de lui était complètement bouleversé. On aurait dit qu'il venait de traverser les rives de la mort, aussi faible qu'un petit enfant. Se reprenant malgré sa grande surprise, Cain se releva un peu, permettant à son majordome de se redresser du lit de fortune qu'il avait préparé.

"Riff, tu te sens mieux? Après la mort d'Amandine, tu t'es évanoui brutalement. Tu semblais… complètement paniqué. J'ai appelé Richard ainsi que quelques domestiques. Ils t'ont transporté jusqu'ici."

Le visage encore couvert de sueurs et de tremblements de Riff tressaillit. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, un comble pour un homme qui faisait attention plus que tout à son apparence en présence de son maître. Il semblait tellement fatigué. Comme s'il portait un poids gigantesque sur les épaules.

"J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose?"

Cain eut un soupir bref.

"Non, tu gémissais. Tu n'as rien dit pendant ton inconscience. Je suis resté près de toi pendant tout ce temps, et donc je n'ai entendu aucune parole sortir de ta bouche."

Le majordome essaya d'esquisser un sourire pour tenter de réconforter son maître. Mais ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, comme s'il venait de hurler. Il réfréna ce geste avant de faire le mouvement de se lever. Mais son maître, s'étant rapproché de lui, posa ses mains pâles sur son torse, l'obligeant à se rallonger dans les draps rêches. Ses yeux de pierreries maudites étaient encore pleins d'angoisse mais il y avait aussi une lueur de fermeté.

"Repose-toi, Riff. Tu es encore fatigué, je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises à essayer d'utiliser ta force stupide pour le moment."

"Mais, My Lord…"

"C'est un ordre, Riff", rétorqua Cain, poussant un peu plus fort son majordome dans le lit.

"Je…"

N'ayant ni la volonté ni la force de lever, Riff abandonna la partie. Cain le regarda quelques secondes avant de se détourner et refermer la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. De nouveau seul, Riff eut un bref soupir. Son corps était encore en feu.

« Petit frère… »

Lentement, il porta sa main au front, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueurs encore présentes. Sa vue était encore un peu trouble, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de lumière dans cette petite pièce où sentait une légère odeur de moisi. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Une douleur sourde battait en lui, un poison lent et maléfique. Ses yeux bleus se portèrent à sa main qui lui barrait le front. Il la retourna et enleva les boutons de manchette avant de retrousser sa chemise blanche. Ces marques… De son autre main, il caressa les lignes qui avaient failli le rendre à la mort, se rappelant de la force avec laquelle il avait utilisé le couteau contre sa peau. Le sang qui coulait le long de son bras, son regard porté vers une fenêtre à jamais close… Cette odeur de chair brûlée ne le quittait pas depuis que l'image de cette fille, se consumant dans les flammes de l'Enfer, s'était imprégnée dans son esprit. Il avait réagi trop tard. Si seulement il avait pu comprendre plus tôt, alors Amandine aurait survécu. Mais encore une fois, il était resté impuissant. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver quelqu'un. Une fois de plus. Pourquoi toutes ces personnes mourraient de cette façon, emportées par le diable brûlant?

Sa vue se brouilla davantage. Il avait mal aux yeux. Un voile étrange troublait son regard bleu. Lentement, une à une, des perles glissèrent sur ses joues pâles et brûlantes, semblables à une pluie qui n'était jamais venue noyer toute cette tristesse de feu. Le bras qu'il tendait au-dessus de lui semblait l'accuser. Comme tous les autres, il était le coupable de ce crime. Les traces sur ses veines le narguaient ouvertement. Il était si facile de « retomber », prendre un autre couteau, refaire ce même chemin sur sa peau et laisser le sang dessiner une esquisse maudite sur le sol. Sans bruit, il ramena le drap au-dessus de sa tête, et se recroquevilla en boule, tentant de fuir ces voix qui le tourmentaient. Son corps était en feu. Et ses larmes douloureuses, bien que glacées, ne purent en aucun cas l'alléger de cette peine.

« Petit frère… Pardon, mille fois pardon… »

* * *

"Cain? Comment se sent-il?" 

"Hum…"

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas répondre. Son mensonge lui tenaillait bien assez le cœur pour qu'il puisse aussi répondre à son hôte qui, plus qu'inquiet et décontenancé par l'affaire, s'était précipité vers le comte dès que ce dernier était sorti de la chambre d'infortune. Ils étaient toujours dans la maison d'Amandine Coleridge, morte brûlée vive sous les yeux de Cain et de Riff venus l'interroger. Désormais, une foule se tenait autour de la modeste bâtisse, ne quittant plus des yeux les autorités fouillant la maison, certains prenant des notes sur le corps calciné reposant dans la cuisine, encore à la même place, d'autres interrogeant des proches. Il régnait maintenant un véritable brouhaha dans cette demeure aussi Cain et Richard essayèrent tant bien que mal d'éviter tous les policiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au petit salon.

"Lord Hargreaves? Lord Forrest?"

Les deux nobles se retournèrent vers l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole. Il devait avoir environ quarante ans mais faisait bien plus, son visage ravagé par les méfaits de l'alcool et du tabac. Sa moustache grise et effilée se tordit en même que sa bouche lorsqu'il essaya de sourire poliment en montrant sa carte.

"Inspecteur Cowll, de la police de Cornouailles. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Mlle Amandine Coleridge."

"Bien sûr," fit Richard en essayant d'être aimable bien que Cain voyait ses poings se serrer discrètement. "Je serais en mesure de vous répondre. A condition que cela se fasse dans un endroit un peu plus calme."

Cowll interrogea Cain du regard. Ce dernier esquissa un de ses sourires marginaux qui avaient la douce utilité de rendre les policiers irritables en sa présence et ainsi les faire partir plus vite. L'inspecteur était un bon « cobaye » car ses yeux se plissèrent devant tant d'insolence et ce fut presque avec violence qu'il sortit de la pièce, ordonnant à un de ses hommes de continuer à fouiller la maison en quête d'indices. Le comte, ravi de ce petit effet, réfréna un rire moqueur sous le regard outré de Richard.

"A quoi tu joues, Cain?" Souffla-t-il rageusement.

"A rien. Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont il me regardait. C'est tout."

"Je crois qu'il doit penser la même chose pour toi."

Cette fois, Cain laissa échapper son rire.

"Tu n'as peut-être pas tort."

Mais sa jubilation de faire craquer un policier le quitta presque aussitôt, comme un éclair de chaleur.

Le mensonge qu'il avait fait à Riff le prenait aux entrailles, bloquait sa respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à avouer car ce regard paniqué avait compté plus que tout. Il se souvenait encore de son visage blanc et pâle, couvert de sueurs froides, son corps pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il n'avait pas compris, l'inquiétude le rongeait jusqu'au plus profond de son être lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de l'une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Combien de temps avait-il fixé ses yeux sur ses paupières closes, où se mouvaient des regards intérieurs et terrorisés? Une éternité pour lui, un temps infiniment douloureux. Il avait passé ses bras tout contre lui, n'avait cessé de le regarder en lui promettant intérieurement de ne pas le quitter, malgré toute la souffrance qu'il emmagasinait en lui. Et alors, ce cri, voire même cet hurlement, comme un abcès que l'on crève avec un fer chauffé à blanc, avait jailli de sa bouche qui n'avait cessé de se tordre de douleur. L'homme de onze ans de plus que lui avait réclamé son petit frère, lui avait demandé pardon à n'en plus finir, et criait son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à que sa voix retrouvée, le comte l'appelle à quitter son cauchemar. Deux yeux complètement bouleversés s'étaient ouverts, deux bras l'avaient serré si fort qu'il avait dû retenir une grimace, et un mot: « Cain ».

Jamais Riff ne s'était montré aussi faible devant Cain. A chaque fois, sa tristesse s'était ensevelie sous un sourire protecteur pour ainsi mettre du baume dans le cœur de son maître. Et ce regard, plein d'incompréhension et de terreur, avait largement suffi au jeune homme pour ne pas avouer tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Car il savait que Riff n'aurait pas supporté une seule seconde d'avoir voulu se tenir à quelqu'un même si cette personne était son maître.

« Riff… »

La faim qui s'était animée en Cain avait laissé placé à une véritable famine, mêlée à de la colère sourde et venimeuse. En tuant Amandine de cette façon, le meurtrier avait réveillé en Riff de douloureux souvenirs. Et ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait le supporter. Plus encore qu'une simple enquête sordide, c'était devenu une vengeance.

« Jamais je ne laisserai les personnes que j'aime souffrir! Même si pour cela je dois courir à ma propre perte! »

* * *

Il existait deux types de policiers que Cain ne pouvait absolument pas sentir: l'un venait des classes sociales inférieures et, en menant son petit interrogatoire tout à faire ridicule, ne cessait de faire quelques remarques acerbes sur la demeure de l'aristocrate, ou même l'insultait par le biais de métaphores et autres tournures de phrases à peine voilées; le deuxième venait lui d'une famille bien placée, voire très haute placée dans l'aristocratie et ainsi vantait sa famille qui l'avait pistonné dans la police, que leur demeure était vraiment somptueuse ( et par conséquent, celle de l'aristocrate n'était rien comparée à ce palais de rêves ) etc… 

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Cain nota un léger changement tout à fait délicieux: Mr Cowll ne faisait aucunement partie des deux catégories. Il était un cas à part pour le grand plaisir de Cain à le faire enrager et ainsi abandonner l'enquête.

L'inspecteur les avait emmenés, lui et Richard, au commissariat de WithestBridge, dans son bureau, la seule pièce où un calme parfait régnait. La raison de ce silence: les officiers s'étaient tous agglutinés contre la porte et ne disaient plus un mot, de sorte à entendre tout l'interrogatoire. « Les murs ont des oreilles » allait parfaitement à la situation.

Richard, assis très droit sur sa chaise, émit un petit raclement de gorge nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ici et ça le gênait au plus haut point.

Cowll s'assit pesamment dans son fauteuil qui grinça sous le poids dans un bruit tout à fait pittoresque. Cain fit semblant de tousser pour dissimuler son ricanement. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son sérieux en présence d'inspecteurs et autre autorité.

"Je vous ai amené ici pour vous poser quelques questions sur Amandine Coleridge, jeune fille que nous avons retrouvée morte brûlée vivre dans sa propre maison. Il paraît que vous étiez sur les lieux au moment de la mort, Lord Hargreaves. Est-ce vrai?"

"Tout à fait j'étais venu lui poser quelques questions concernant son amie Bridget, retrouvée pendue. Vous savez, cette affaire que vous avez à élucider".

Le ton impertinent était bien assez fort pour que même les policiers réunis derrière la porte l'entendent. Richard lança un regard noir à Cain, en même temps que Cowll qui réfréna sa colère en rangeant correctement une pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

"Lord Forrest", fit Cowll pour éviter le regard moqueur du jeune comte. "Il se trouve que Mlle Coleridge faisait partie de votre personnel. Et quelle était sa fonction?"

"Elle ne faisait pas partie du manoir", répondit Richard d'une petite voix étranglée. "Elle était comme un certain nombre chargée du bétail et des champs. Mon domaine est vaste, il me faut donc l'entretenir."

"Je vois. Et ainsi, elle était une amie proche de Bridget."

Cain, agacé d'entendre répéter tout ce qu'il avait découvert; croisa les jambes, sa main posée sur sa canne en ébène.

"Mr Cowll, si vous n'êtes même pas en mesure d'avoir eu ce genre de réponses pendant l'enquête concernant Mlle Garren, je me demande vraiment ce que vous avez cherché durant tout ce temps. Tout le monde savait que Bridget était la meilleure amie d'Amandine, de plus, rien ne nous concerne encore dans cette affaire. Cet interrogatoire ne mène à rien, cessez donc de tourner autour de l'évidence."

Le visage de Cowll se crispa sous la fureur. Il serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Mais le regard doré de Cain le fit fléchir plus vite qu'il avait imaginé. Ce gamin le mettait dans un tel état. Insolent, tombant là où il fallait. Un vrai petit diable.

"Avez-vous trouvé la raison pour laquelle le corps d'Amandine s'est fait dévoré par les flammes?"

Le ton de nouveau très sérieux de Cain déstabilisa l'inspecteur qui se racla la gorge. Décidément, ce geste devenait courant chez les deux personnes près du comte.

"Aucune. Le corps a été englouti par les flammes. Une erreur de la gazinière sans doute."

"Alors pourquoi si c'est un accident, comme vous le laissez supposer, êtes-vous en train de nous interroger?" Demanda Richard d'une voix métallique.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," rétorqua Cowll, piqué au vif. "Ce genre de gazinière est très répandu sûrement parce qu'elle ne coûte pas cher. Mais en contre-partie, des dérèglements peuvent être courants. Il n'est pas difficile de trafiquer quelques mécanismes pour que la gazinière puisse produire une large flamme qui aurait brûlé le corps."

De nouveau, Cain se retint de ne pas rire aux éclats. Il y avait cru. Il avait vraiment cru que l'inspecteur avait découvert le stratagème. Mais non, alors que c'était pourtant si simple. Il lança un petit regard rassurant à Richard qui malgré la colère était très pâle.

"Ainsi, vous dites que la mort a été provoqué par un dérèglement de la flamme dans la gazinière? "Fit Cain pour bien s'assurer de la bêtise que venait de dire Cowll.

"Tout à fait."

"Et donc, je ne suis pas responsable? Cet interrogatoire ne mène absolument à rien."

Le regard de Cain se fit plus froid que la glace.

"Seriez-vous en train de minimiser les faits car notre rang l'oblige? Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces phrases sans queue ni tête."

Le comte se releva brutalement, lançant un coup d'œil moqueur à la porte fermée à clé.

"De plus, je tiens à ajouter que vos collègues ne sont pas des plus polis à écouter la conversation d'autrui. N'ont-ils rien de mieux à faire?"

"Attendez, Lord Hargreaves! Vous savez que vous vous mettez dans votre tort en quittant cette pièce!"

"Ah oui? Je suis dans mon tort depuis ma naissance, ce n'est pas maintenant que je serai dans mon droit. Si cela vous amuse de rédiger de stupides rapports qui n'ont pas un seul indice sur deux meurtres qui viennent de se produire, alors allez-y, je ne suis pas là pour vous y empêcher".

Richard lança un drôle de regard à Cowll avant de se lever à son tour.

"J'ai assez perdu mon temps", dit-il d'une voix sèche en reprenant son pardessus." Mr Cowll, je vous salue."

"Lord Forrest! "S'offusqua l'inspecteur.

Mais les deux hommes étaient bien trop furieux. Avant même que Cowll puisse les en empêcher, il sortirent bruyamment du bureau, bousculant au passage un policier plus curieux que les autres, ayant voulu assisté à la scène jusqu'au bout. Leur départ laissa un silence lourd dans le commissariat.

"A ceux-là", siffla Cowll, s'asseyant pesamment dans son fauteuil.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

D'un geste machinal et rageur, il décrocha le combiné du téléphone qui lui martelait une horrible sonnerie.

"Allô? Ah? Oh c'est vous…"

L'inspecteur se redressa à l'entente de cette voix. Une voix qui le faisait frémir. Son visage retrouva toute l'impassibilité qu'il avait il y a quelques temps.

"Oui, c'est bon", répondit-il à mi-voix. "Non, ils sont partis comme il fallait. Exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu. Oh, vous aviez raison. Le pousser à bout de patience à l'aide d'arguments inutiles était une excellente idée. Comment?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un sourire qui ne se dessina pas sur ses lèvres.

"Entendu. Je vous laisse agir. Comme toujours. Car je sais… que vous n'aimez pas que quelqu'un l'approche sans votre autorisation."

* * *

"Riff, tu te sens mieux à présent?" 

"Miss Mary, cessez donc ce petit jeu!"

"Erreur, Riff, ce n'est pas un jeu! Je ne fais que soigner tes blessures".

"Mais je ne suis pas blessé, aussi voulez-bien retirer ce pansement de ma tête?"

"Pff, tu n'es jamais content, Riff."

La jolie petite fille blonde pesta ouvertement, en retirant dans un soupir les bandelettes blanches qui entouraient le crâne de son majordome. Lorsque Riff était rentré au manoir des Forrest dans le but d'attendre son maître parti se faire interroger avec Richard, Maryweather s'était précipitée vers lui, alarmée de son visage si pâle et l'air si fatigué. Et depuis son retour, Riff n'avait cessé d'être dorloté par la sœur de son maître, qui ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant en s'efforçant de le faire sourire, comme elle savait si bien faire avec son frère. Elle avait même tenté de panser les « blessures » de Riff en prétextant d'exercer sa médecine. Mais le majordome n'était pas dupe: la petite fille essayait à sa manière de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait vécu méritait d'être soigner avec de l'affection, du réconfort et de la tendresse, beaucoup de tendresse que Mary pouvait donner. Cette petite attention toucha profondément Riff qui se promit de veiller sur elle plus que sur sa propre vie.

"Miss Mary, votre œil va-t-il mieux?" Demanda Riff en retirant la dernière bande de son crâne.

"Oui, mieux. Mais je me sens bizarre depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être réveillée complètement. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation."

"Puis-je vous examiner?"

La fillette retira son cache-œil sans se faire prier, désignant la source de sa douleur. Riff la rapprocha de la lumière afin de mieux voir.

« Mais qu'est-ce…? »

Abasourdi, il fixa l'œil bleu de sa jeune maîtresse. La pupille était dilatée, fixe et ne semblait plus bouger. L'iris était anormalement déformé, comme si…

« Non, c'est pas possible! »

Riff, tu vois quelque chose? Demanda Mary d'une petite voix, ayant remarqué le blêmissement soudain de son majordome.

Riff ne pouvait plus quitter son regard de l'œil malade. Il comprenait à présent. Oui, tout était clair. Sans prévenir, il se dégagea de Mary avant d'aller attraper le combiné du téléphone et de composer un numéro. Mary, interloquée, le regarda faire, l'un de ses yeux plus vague d'un brouillard.

"Allô, oui, je suis bien Riffel Raffit", commença Riff d'une voix précipitée.

« Miss Mary, vous avez de la chance. Oui, beaucoup de chance. »

"Docteur? Oui, c'est bien Riffel. Écoutez, c'était à propos du corps de Bridget Garren que vous avez examiné hier. Oui, c'est cela. N'avez-vous pas trouvé un élément bizarre sur elle? Qui s'apparente à la toxine qui l'a empoisonnée. Si?…"

Au fur et à mesure des explications, l'esprit de Riff se faisait de plus en plus clair.

« Ainsi c'était pour ça… »

Riff raccrocha le téléphone d'un geste brusque. Le temps pressait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Lord Cain au plus vite.

"Miss Mary, je vous laisse de nouveau toute seule".

"Mais enfin Riff!" S'offusqua la fillette. "Explique-moi!"

Riff prit du même mouvement sa veste et l'échantillon de toxine qu'il avait gardé dans son bureau. Il fit un petit sourire à la sœur de son maître avant de repartir.

"Vous avez eu une sacrée chance, Miss Mary…"

"Riff! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Mais il n'y eut plus que le silence. La porte claquant dans l'entrée en bas résonna dans la tête de la fillette, lui démontrant que le majordome avait déjà pris la fuite. Furieuse d'être laissée pour compte, elle laissa échapper un grand cri de frustration concernant un certain homme aux cheveux argentés et un jeune homme aux yeux verts pailletés d'or.

"Je les déteste ces deux-là"! Pesta-t-elle, ses yeux fulminant de rage. "Me laisser ici, c'est pire que la mort! Ils méritent un terrible châtiment!"

A cette phrase, sa rage disparut aussitôt. Puis, petit à petit, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage, presque… diabolique.

"Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais leur donner leur châtiment. Je ne vais quand même pas les attendre les bras croisés, non, ce ne serait pas drôle. Au fond, je suis Mary au regard de Mort, je ne crains personne, non personne!"

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Grand Frère… Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends… »

* * *

Le soleil couchant, aux éclats de sang… La brise glaciale du vent, pour laisser bientôt place au ciel de ténèbres qu'est la nuit… Cain se sentit parcourir d'un petit frisson. Il remonta le col de sa veste noire, se laissant envoûter par ses pensées multiples. Et surtout une: comment allait Riff? Est-ce que son évanouissement et son cauchemar allaient disparaître? 

"Cain, on arrive bientôt…"

"Hum…"

Après leur départ en trombe du commissariat, les deux hommes étaient revenus au manoir en voiture, jusqu'à ce que Cain ordonne au cocher de s'arrêter aux frontières du domaine de Richard. Il avait besoin de savoir quelque chose. Et les deux aristocrates se retrouvèrent dehors, allant à pied jusqu'à la demeure, à la nuit tombée. Cain était retourné sur les lieux où Bridget avait été retrouvé mais n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. C'était justement ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Je comprends tout à fait maintenant mais… »

"Cain, ça te dirait d'aller à la serre, je compte faire un bouquet à ta sœur et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses."

"Hum…"

La fatigue s'emparait de lui. Les étoiles dans le ciel lui semblaient des âmes perdues.

« Les âmes qui gémissent vers le ciel… »

Dans l'obscurité, cette maison de verre accueillait les rayons de la nuit. Une odeur de fleur fraîche flottait dans l'air tandis que les arbustes s'épanouissant dans tous les coins donnait à cet endroit un goût fantasmagorique, des ombres végétales s'ouvrant aux ténèbres. Cain promena un regard rêveur sur les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient. Richard referma la porte de la serre, sans un bruit.

Clic!

Cain sursauta. Ce déclic provenait de la serrure. Furieux de s'être laissé prendre, il fit volte-face vers Richard qui esquissa un sourire pleinement satisfait. Ses prunelles noisette dans la pénombre et l'éclat de la lune qui se dévoilait peu à peu avaient une étrange lueur. Cette même lueur que Cain avait vu par deux fois.

"Richard… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…?"

"Tu es d'une grande beauté, Cain. Le savais-tu?"

Tétanisé par de telles paroles, Cain ne quittait pas son hôte des yeux qui, pas après pas, s'approchait de lui tel un félin attendant le bon moment pour se jeter sur sa proie. Richard tendit une main pâle vers son visage, effleurant ses joues d'une blancheur magnifique, une statue d'albâtre sous les étoiles. L'odeur de la sève et du pollen montait à la tête.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas « répondu »? Pourquoi… m'évites-tu?"

"Je ne t'évites pas, Richard," souffla Cain, sentant une angoisse pointer le bout de son nez.

"Menteur…", chuchota Richard." Menteur…"

Il était si près de lui maintenant que leurs visages s'effleuraient. Une main de Richard prit Cain par la nuque afin d'incliner ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stupéfait par un tel comportement, Cain tenta de se débattre lorsque…

Clic!

Un contact froid se posa contre sa poitrine où battait son cœur de manière affolée. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'une jolie arme à feu faite sur mesure venait d'être enfoncée contre sa peau, attendant que la gâchette ne se presse. La voix de Richard résonna dans son oreille, douce de menace.

"Tu es à moi, Cain. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je crois que nous devons parler toi et moi."

La lune… qui se dévoilait devant lui… Rouge de sang, elle n'allait pas tarder à être la spectatrice du dénouement tragique d'une pièce qui était donnée en son nom.

* * *

_Je fuyais… Je ne cessais de fuir… Parce que c'était la seule possibilité qui me restait, je fuyais… Père, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de vous suivre… Mais finalement… Je suis tombé aux mains du Diable, vous qui aspiriez me voir près de Dieu. Fuir… Toujours fuir…_

_Ce dédale dont lequel je suis prisonnier sera mon tombeau, car la fuite a été ma perte…_

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Fuir ou mourir

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Salut à tous ! Je l'ai écris vachement vite ce chapitre (il m'a quand même pris un peu plus de six heures sans exagérer) mais une fois que j'ai résolu l'affaire, ça devient très, très facile. Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de l'histoire mais attention, il reste un épilogue (quoique vu la fin du chapitre, je peux aussi m'arrêter là mais ça règle pas toutes les questions). Ca me fait tout bizarre, ce chapitre est vraiment très noir (ce n'est que mon avis) mais je voulais aborder quelque chose sur Richard d'un point de vue plus personnel car ce personnage, bien que je ne l'ai crée que pour le besoin de l'histoire, me tient à cœur (c'est un peu comme Kagura dans Yami no Matsuei, je ne pensais pas m'attache autant à ce personnage qui est la mien, eh oui) c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai écrit si vite que mon clavier s'est mis à produire de la fumée. Ah, je remercie au passage les reviews qu'on m'a envoyé (si, si, je remercie TOUJOURS, mesure obligatoire et indispensable si ce n'est que mon avis). Pour ce chapitre, j'espère avoir quelques commentaires (pour me dire que je n'ai pas écrit toute déprimée pour rien). Enfin, bon… ce blabla doit s'achever car.. ben… je vais vous laisser lire…_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre VI **_

_**Fuir ou mourir**_

_Je fuyais… Je ne cessais de fuir… Parce que c'était la seule possibilité qui me restait, je fuyais… Père, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de vous suivre… Mais finalement… Je suis tombé aux mains du Diable, vous qui aspiriez me voir près de Dieu. Fuir… Toujours fuir…_

_Ce dédale dont lequel je suis prisonnier sera mon tombeau, car la fuite a été ma perte…_

"Tu veux… que nous parlions?"

Cain était tétanisé, le souffle coupé par le canon froid de l'arme enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Un seul geste malvenu et… Mais le pire était l'étreinte qu'exerçait Richard sur lui. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être traité comme un être humain. Non. Juste un corps sans âme, qu'on pouvait toucher et malmener à sa guise. Comme ces nombreuses années. Pourquoi… Pourquoi devait-il redevenir une simple poupée? A cette simple pensée, son dos, de nouveau comme alerté par sa tristesse et sa peur, se mit de douleur, ses blessures semblant faire couler le sang sur sa peau. La Lune rouge… devant lui… Et ce regard brun qui le fouillait de l'intérieur, un souffle précipité sur sa chair…

"Cain…"

La voix de Richard était si douce et si basse que Cain n'aurait pratiquement pas pu l'entendre. Mais son propre cœur prenait toute l'importance dans ses oreilles et battait comme un tambour frénétique. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et cette bêtise lui nouait les épaules dans une colère sourde.

« Quel idiot je suis… »

"Richard, que veux-tu dire? Je ne comprends pas…"

La pression de l'arme contre sa poitrine ne fit plus forte, tout autant que les bras de Richard. Le descendants des barons Forrest étira un très léger sourire, un sourire plein de victoire non-feinte.

"Je commence à en avoir assez, Cain", souffla-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme. "Tu me nargues et ça, je ne le supporte plus. Tu développes une telle brillance, que cela n'est plus supportable. Ce regard si assurant, cette démarche haute, tout cela me donne envie de vomir… mais m'attire en même temps."

Lentement, avec un douceur sournoise, la main libre de Richard passa de la nuque de Cain à son visage glacé, comme pour se l'approprier, toucher ses joues pâles et douces, ses lèvres sensuelles qui criaient de façon muette à être embrassées, son menton, puis son cou fin et gracieux, si fragile qu'une main un peu trop brutale aurait pu tordre, puis encore plus bas, déboutonnant au passage la chemise impeccable du jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Sa voix ne daignait pas sortir mais il avait tellement besoin de parler… Il le fallait. Les doigts du baron s'aventurèrent jusqu'à son torse pratiquement dénudé, là où encore résidait ce bout de métal prêt à éjecter la balle qui aurait raison de lui. Les yeux de Cain s'écarquillèrent par la peur. Non, plus ça… Plus cet mal masqué en douceur. Pas ça, il ne voulait plus. Mais les gestes de Richard, malgré eux, le plongèrent dans une quasi-transe.

_Le claquement du cuir… Le sang qui coule… Il avait si mal, mais les larmes ne voulaient plus couler et rafraîchir son visage brûlant de fièvre et de douleur. Il fallait bien qu'il comprenne, haletant, ses mains désespérément cramponnées à la table de son salut, que c'était pour son bien. Et il savait, en récompense pour son endurance, qu' « il » viendrait dans sa chambre et le cajolerait en lui disant qu'il avait dû le frapper car c'était son péché originel. Il s'était résigné, il ne connaissait que cet amour. Mais maintenant… maintenant…_

"ASSEZ!"

Le cri du jeune homme dérouta le baron qui, nerveux, pressa son autre main sur la crosse de son arme. Cain, la respiration saccadée, se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux., comme pour ne plus voir ça. Sa vue était brouillée par une foule de sentiments si douloureux…

"Richard, arrêtes ça… Tu n'es pas… toi-même… Arrêtes…", haleta Cain.

Le vent glacial passait sur sa peau dénudée. Il avait si froid en lui. Mais Richard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se resserra un peu plus contre Cain qui dut retenir un gémissement de douleur en sentant l'arme à feu s'enfoncer si profondément dans sa chair qu'elle lui broyait la cage thoracique.

"Je n'en ai pas fini, Cain", murmura Richard d'une voix grondante. "Pour tout ce que tu m'as pris, pour tout ce tu m'as volé, il y a cinq ans… Jamais la mort ne pourra étancher le sentiment qui me ronge… depuis toutes ces années."

Un goût de sang gonfla dans la bouche du jeune homme. Abasourdi, il regarda le baron le toiser avec une haine insondable.

"Que veux-tu dire? Que s'est-il passé, il y a cinq ans?"

"Tu l'ignores n'est-ce pas?" Répondit Richard dans un rictus sans joie." Souviens-toi, c'était grâce à moi et à mon père que tu avais pu devenir aussi facilement comte, sans te soucier des problèmes de personnels et financiers. J'étais d'accord car même si on ne s'était que rarement vus, je me disais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Hilarant, non? J'étais tellement naïf à l'époque, même maintenant… Je t'ai aidé et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Mais si tu savais ce que j'ai enduré, à cause de cet accord… Mon père… Mon père était marié à l'époque et malgré cela, il avait une maîtresse. Il était interdit de parler de ça car cette femme…n'était qu'une jeune paysanne qui travaillait sur les terres de notre domaine. Leur relation a duré quelques années, jusqu'à ce que cette femme tombe enceinte. Le conseil de famille a longtemps délibéré mais en fin de compte, elle est restée pour s'occuper de l'enfant qui, sous l'ordre de mon père, deviendrait le fils de sa légitime épouse. Et à cause de toi… Cet enfant…"

La voix de Richard devint lourde de tristesse, une tristesse si dure à épancher, impossible à tarir grâce à des mots. La main qui tenait le pistolet se mit à trembler, ce qui augmentaient les risques de Cain à perdre la vie. Mais là, il se devait d'écouter son hôte et ami. Il le devait pour lui.

"Mon père était un être brutal avec le personnel. Il ne cessait de les insulter et de les frapper grâce à son titre. Et même sa maîtresse le lui rétorquait. Elle est allée jusqu'à porter plainte mais quelques jours après… On a retrouvé son corps, pendu. Son corps de bergère… Un corps si pur… souillé par mon porc de père…"

Les yeux de Richard se mirent à flamboyer de haine infinie. Un halo de feu semblait pratiquement l'envelopper… Cette colère le consumait de l'intérieur.

"Et il y a cinq ans, mon père… en t'aidant, a dû donner une partie de sa fortune à ta famille, ces sales rapaces! A cause de ton père qui était l' « ami » du mien, un accord avait signé entre les conseils familiaux: au moindre problème engendré envers le comte Hargreaves, les Forrest s'engageaient à donner une certaine somme d'argent pour l'aider. Mon père, à cause des multiples pots-de-vin qu'il avait dû payer pour faire taire certains représentants de son entreprise concernant le meurtre de sa maîtresse, n'avait pratiquement plus rien. Et alors, à ta famille, ta famille de vautours lui a volé presque toute sa fortune. Mais là, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Plus du tout même. J'étais même content qu'ils lui prennent du fric, il tombait ainsi de son piédestal. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, bien après, qui lui a coûté la vie. « Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu disparaisses, tu me coûtes trop cher, comme ta pauvre mère, pauvre petite… »"

Cain, à cette phrase pleine d'amertume, écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait à présent.

La première victime de cette affaire… était ta propre mère? Lâcha-t-il, écœuré.

Richard laissa échapper un rire sans joie où retentissait un sanglot proche à éclater.

"C'est si drôle, hein? Et moi qui comme un abruti chantais cette comptine alors que… ma mère en était la victime, c'était tellement pitoyable… Je chantais la mort de ma mère qu'on m'avait cachée toutes ces années."

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix de nouveau chargée de colère.

"J'ai attendu plusieurs années avant de me venger. Il fallait à tout prix que je me venge de ce paternel qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer ma mère. Mais je n'avais aucune preuve, pas la moindre chose qui aurait pu déstabiliser cet homme diabolique. J'ai alors repris ce qu'il avait engendré avec ton père, Cain".

"Delilah", souffla Cain, de plus en plus stupéfait.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient de mieux en mieux dans son esprit. Voilà pourquoi Alexis était devenu l'un des amis les plus proches de Hal Forrest.

A sa grande surprise, Richard se recula de lui, mais tenant toujours le pistolet dans sa direction. Sa bouche laissait échapper des paroles inaudibles, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées fixant le jeune homme au torse dénudé avec peur, tristesse, mélancolie, désir… Les sentiments s'entrechoquaient en lui et passaient imperceptiblement sur son visage comme la terre sans cesse obscurcie par les nuages qui étaient balayés par le vent.

"Lune… Lune Sacrée… Cette secte mise en place par mon père avait été abandonnée lors de la mort de ma mère. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis, en utilisant le nom prestigieux des Forrest, j'ai rappelé toux ceux qui en avaient fait partie. J'ai mené, à chaque pleine lune, ce combat de la vérité, en sacrifiant de faibles créatures et les brûlants en les mêlant aux arbres où nous nous retrouvions, les amenant à cet endroit où les âmes gémissent vers le ciel, c'est-à-dire la Mort. La véritable Faucheuse qui recueille de son feu dévastateur ceux qui ont péché, ceux qui doivent être purifiés. Mais un être, plus que les autres, méritait d'être purifié. C'était mon père que j'ai tué il y a quelques mois, en faisant passer ça pour une crise cardiaque. Il n'existait plus, je continuais à perpétrer cette chose immonde qu'il avait crée avec ton démon de père, deux organisations qui sauveraient le monde misérable des hommes. Mais…"

"Bridget Garren vous a vus", fit Cain, l'esprit complètement clair. "Et pour n'alerter personne, toi et ta secte l'avait tuée… Ainsi qu'Amandine Coleridge, pour la faire taire car elle aussi avait été mise en au courant."

"Hahaha, je vois que ton sens aigu de l'observation reprend de l'importance, Cain," répondit Richard avec un drôle de sourire. "Cette fille était une petite sotte qui déjà fouinait partout. Elle se croyait belle et irrépressible à charmer qui la croisait. Elle était tellement frivole… Malgré le fait qu'elle ait enfin compris le but de notre existence à nous, les Elus, elle m'était tellement insupportable. Oui, je l'ai tuée et ainsi honoré ma mère."

"L'honorer? Mais alors cette mise en scène?"

"Je voulais que cette petite bâtarde connaisse le destin douloureux de ma mère, qu'elle connaisse la douleur de sentir la mort la quitter lentement, étouffée à jamais. Quant à Amandine, il m'a suffit d'aller la voir avant vous et de n'en souffler mot. Et quand elle est allée déposée mon manteau dans l'entrée, il m'a été aisé de poser sur son tablier qu'elle avait enlevé le temps de faire la cuisine la poudre inflammable, cadeau précieux de Delilah. La suite, tu la connais, cette idiote a pu enfin retourner dans les bras de la Mort, emportée par les flammes purificatrices."

Cain n'arrivait pas à éclaircir un point.

"Mais alors… Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici? Pourquoi si alors je découvrais que c'était toi le coupable?"

"Mais tu ne m'as pas trouvé", sourit Richard, ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur de menace à l'éclat rouge de la lune. "Ou du moins pas assez vite. Et maintenant… Je crois qu'il est temps que tu nous quittes, mon cher Cain. Ne t'en fais pas, une balle bien placée et tu pourras t'éteindre sans souffrance. Je ne tiens pas à endommager ton magnifique visage mais je laisserais supposer un suicide."

Cain tressaillit. Richard était devenu fou. L'odeur du sang, la tentation de la Mort se peignait sur son visage blême. Et sa main, symbole de sa puissance, tenait l'arme qui allait coûter le dernier soupir du jeune comte.

« Non… Il ne faut pas, Richard… »

"Richard!" s'écria Cain, le visage impassible. "Reprends-toi, il est encore temps que cesse ta folie!"

"Silence!" Aboya le baron, complètement hystérique." A qui crois-tu donner des ordres? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de ressentir cette lâcheté, que pendant toutes ses années je me devais être irréprochable aux yeux d'un père assassin? Il voulait me voir auprès de Dieu, être plein d'éloges et moi, en découvrant sa terrible vérité, je suis tombé dans les mains du Diable. Fuir, fuir, je n'avais que ça? EST-CE QU'UN FILS DE DEMON COMME TOI PEUT LE COMPRENDRE, CA? Non, jamais!"

"Tais-toi!"

Surpris d'être stoppé en pleine tirade, Richard fixa Cain dont le corps s'était mis à trembler. Ses épaules dénudées tressautaient de froid et de colère.

"Je t'interdis… de dire une telle chose!" Explosa Cain, furieux. "Tu n'es pas un lâche, tu ne le seras jamais! Mais c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mon père est un démon et moi, partageant ce sang maudit, j'en suis un, tout comme tu le dis! Mais comprends-moi, je connais cette sensation de fuir, une envie irréfrénable de liberté, de vouloir échapper à toute cette haine et cette souffrance. Tu dois me croire, Richard. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu veux me dire. S'il te plaît, Richard, arrêtes cette folie, et dis-toi que tu n'es pas un lâche."

"Non, tu mens", siffla Richard, les pupilles dilatées.

"Tu n'es pas un être lâche, tu peux te battre, je le sais… Ne tourne pas le dos à la réalité, ne tombe pas dans ce dédale, je ne veux pas…"

"TU MEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS!"

Le hurlement, un cri sorti de l'âme blessée d'un homme. Et cette main, ce poing tenant la clé d'une vie. Un déclic sonore, une odeur particulière pugnace et éternelle. L'effluve douloureuse de la Mort. Une lumière aveuglante et la balle qui allait faire tomber un corps à terre.

"JAMAIS JE NE SERAI COMME TU DIS, CAIN!"

Lumière et Ténèbres. La Lune rouge qui les toisait dans son éclat de sang. Un bruit frappa l'air en même temps qu'un corps. Il était temps de fermer les rideaux sur une vie.

PAN!

* * *

_Richard, ton travail de médecine est excellent mais… pourquoi ne pas te tourner vers celle des fleurs? Tu es très doué et ta patience envers ces magnifiques spécimens est incroyable._

_Pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais posé cette question? Pourquoi ai-je toujours voulu faire comme mon père le voulait? Je me disais que je devais devenir comme lui, être un homme froid, qui devait abuser de sa force comme bien faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Mais au fond, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas posé cette question? Pourquoi ai-je cette étrange impression au fond de mon cœur? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… cela me fait si mal?_

_Et ce jour-là, quand j'ai vu ce petit être, assis sagement sur un chaise, le dos droit, le regard fier et important, j'ai eu un choc. Ce garçon… me ressemblait-il vraiment? Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, mais au fond, je percevais tellement de tristesse, une envie irréfrénable de liberté, l'espoir futile d'être un jour débarrassé de ce poids déjà si lourd sur ses petites épaules de môme de douze ans. Un ange précipité dans un Enfer dont il connaissait tellement l'univers._

_Et tu m'as regardé, toi l'enfant qu'on avait rechigné depuis toutes ces années._

_Pourquoi ai-je si mal en moi? Pourquoi… mon cœur me fait souffrir?_

_Ce sentiment de lâcheté procure une douce torture, un étau qui se resserre à chaque instant. J'ai un avenir prometteur de médecin mais pourtant… je me sens tellement proche des plantes._

_J'ai envie de fuir… Je veux tellement m'écarter de tout cela…_

_Parcourir le monde, oublier ce que je suis, un être faible et lâche. Je ne serai jamais un homme dur comme mon père. Et comme ce petit garçon qui, du haut de ses douze ans, m'a laissé cette impression de froideur et de fuite mêlées. Un être faible qui se soustrait à tous ses devoirs, je ne suis qu'un misérable._

_Tu n'es pas un être lâche, Richard… Je t'en prie, cesse donc cette folie._

_Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un fou. Un fou épris du désir de liberté. Et pour ce rêve, je n'hésite pas à reprendre ironiquement les traces de mon père qui a tué sa maîtresse, sans même penser à son fils. Fuir, toujours fuir… Mais pourrais-je un jour m'échapper à tout cela?_

_Ma main qui serre sur mon arme… L'envie d'en finir? Je ne veux… plus…_

_Cain… Tu es un garçon si dur mais en même temps si fragile…_

_Ce sentiment de douceur en moi qui m'a calmé à jamais…_

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas « répondu »?_

_Cain… Si seulement ces trois mots pouvaient t'atteindre, toi l'enfant que j'avais aperçu il y a cinq ans. Toi, le jeune homme dont la beauté et l'élégance m'ont laissé sans voix. Toi qui désormais, sera le seul à porter un énorme fardeau puisque, dans mon dernier élan de lâcheté, j'ai imploré…_

_IX… Solitude, viens à moi et prends-moi dans tes bras… Ma si belle, si belle solitude éternelle…

* * *

_

La douleur… si forte… Cain avant même de faire un mouvement, vit l'arme de Richard se pointer sur lui. Un bruit sonore. Un être allait mourir.

PAN!

Une douleur fulgurante le prit à l'épaule tandis qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, un goût de sang lui prenant à la bouche. Mais ce n'était que le commencement. La Lune Rouge l'éclairait de sa pâle lumière et cet air froid… Une ombre s'avança près de la face de verre fermée à clé, plongée dans les ténèbres glacées. Cette impression de terreur qui s'insinuait dans les veines, ce poison plein de mélancolie. Un éclat argenté…

_La solitude est ma vie, à jamais je resterai abandonnée…_

SCHLAAAAAAC!

Dans un immense bruit de verre brisé, l'éclat si fugitif brisa l'obscurité et si vite que Cain eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir, un poignard aiguisé transperça le dos de Richard avant de ressortir par la cage thoracique, souillé d'un liquide cuivré amer. Un cri s'en résultant ramena brusquement le comte à la réalité. Complètement abasourdi, il vit le corps de Richard s'effondrer dans un râle sur la terre, laissant voir son agresseur.

"Toi…"

Des yeux plus noirs que la nuit le fixaient sans joie ni peur. Aucune sentiment ne se faisait voir dans ce regard. Un visage pâle comme la Mort, des lèvres blanches qui n'étiraient pas ce sourire moqueur que le comte avait eu l'habitude de voir. L'astre lunaire dévoila sa face et sous sa lumière maléfique, vêtue d'une longue cape noire…

"Clarisse…"

La jeune fille toisa quelques secondes le comte puis le corps allongé sur le sol. Ses mains tenaient une fine chaîne reliée au poignard et adroitement, elle ramena son arme à elle dans un déclic métallique à sa poitrine. Le sang se mit à perler sur sa peau, comme un collier maudit.

"Pour… Pourquoi!" S'écria Cain. "Ainsi tu…"

"Tu n'avais pas compris", Cain, fit Clarisse d'une voix glaciale. "Que la Lune est morte, elle est désormais sans vie car tout est fini. Cet homme", ajouta-t-elle en désignant Richard baignant dans son sang. "Cet homme aspirait à une cruelle vengeance et comme tous les corps qu'il a brûlé, il fallait que lui aussi se purifie."

Un éclat sourd dans ses yeux vides. Cette voix rauque qui était le ricanement d'un corbeau solitaire.

"Je dois aussi te faire passer une message: Cain, tu as perdu la partie. « Il » a encore gagné, et cette fois, il tenait à t'en faire part".

« Il »…

Soudain, Cain comprit. Cette jeune fille devant lui…

"Toi aussi… Toi aussi tu es un assassin à la solde de Delilah!" Cracha-t-il, fou de colère. "Tu t'es servi de moi, comme de Richard et de tous les autres!"

"Haha, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. « Il » m'avait juste demandé de voir si tout allait bien. Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter ma tâche avec le plus grand sérieux possible. Il m'est interdit de refuser car la mort serait ma dernière solution."

Cain n'en pouvait plus, la colère battait à ses oreilles comme un tambour maudit. La rage au cœur, il se rua sur le revolver de Richard et le pointa sur la fille, prêt à tirer. Mais Clarisse (était-ce son vrai nom? On ne pouvait savoir) retint un léger sourire.

"Tu ne me tueras pas, Cain. Car si jamais tu le fais, tu ne seras en aucun cas informé sur ce qu' « il » prépare."

"Tais-toi, tu t'en es pris à tellement de gens. Tu n'es qu'un assassin, un être qui sera prêtà tuer simplement parce qu'on lui en donne l'ordre."

"Oui et alors? "Rétorqua doucement l'assassin à la solde de Delilah, presque amusée. "Au fond, tu es comme moi. Nous sommes des maudits. Et entre maudits, nous ne pouvons menacer l'un ou l'autre."

"Ferme-la!"

PAN!

Cain était tellement consumé par la haine que ses mains tremblèrent au moment où il appuya sur la gâchette. Il rata d'au moins deux mètres sa cible qui rit, un ricanement si douloureux à entendre.

"La Lune est morte, toute comme cette fille que tu regardes à l'instant."

« Quoi? »

"Cain, je serai à jamais seule, j'ai donné ma vie pour ma solitude. Abandonnée à jamais, je ne serai qu'une simple carte. Mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous?"

Cette phrase… Cain écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de cette fille qui se tenait devant lui? Elle était inaccessible, une femme qui sera à jamais une âme en peine. Elle se détourna et dans un sourire, fit semblant de lui envoyer un baiser, ses cheveux noirs ondulant dans la brise glaciale de la nuit.

"A bientôt, mon cher noble…"

Elle disparut, engloutie dans les ténèbres. Ses pas avaient été avalé par le rideau nocturne. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Mais un univers fantasmagorique réservé aux Elus.

IX…, souffla le jeune comte. The Hermit…

L'ermite, symbole de solitude et d'isolement. Ainsi cette fille était bien un Arcane Majeur.

"Aah…"

Un gémissement rauque et douloureux le ramena à la réalité si cruelle fût-elle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Cain se précipita vers Richard, ruisselant de sang, la main crispée contre sa poitrine. Le liquide s'écoulant de son corps prenait sous la lune rouge des éclats magnifiques mais tellement tragiques.

"Richard! Richard, réponds-moi! "S'exclama Cain.

"Bon Dieu… ça… ça fait un sacré trou…", murmura Richard d'une voix essoufflée.

Cain, sans faire attention, prit Richard dans ses bras, posant avec douceur la tête de l'homme contre son torse dénudé. Du sang coula sur sa peau mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, juste cette âme qui disparaissait à jamais dans le ciel noir.

"Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien…"

"C'est chaud… Ca me brûle", gémit l'homme aux yeux bruns voilés par ce brouillard que Cain ne pouvait plus supporter." Pourquoi…? Cain… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas « répondu »…?"

Cain tressaillit. Cette question qui revenait toujours sur le tapis.

"Je ne sais pas Richard, je ne sais plus… Mais pourquoi… toutes ces questions…? Ne pouvais-tu pas trouver les réponses tout seul?"

Le corps si froid et pourtant si brûlant. La Mort qui l'accueillait le prenait entièrement. Cain, dans un gémissement, serra Richard plus fort contre lui, se noyant dans ce sang tout aussi maudit que le sien. Richard ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il ne devait pas…

Richard étira un petit sourire.

"Cain…"

"Oui…?"

"Tu pourras dire à Mary… de prendre toutes les fleurs qu'elle veut… Une princesse des pirates… mérite la couronne la plus belle du monde, je veux qu'elle soit merveilleuse."

"Je… Je le ferais… Tu… veux autre chose…?"

"Oui… Touche mes lèvres…"

Cain sursauta. Une boule enflait dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Mais son organisme lui interdisait de produire des larmes. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer. C'était si cruel de garder ces larmes intérieures. Son cœur était prêt à se briser une nouvelle fois. Son père, encore lui… le seul fautif qui prenait toutes les personnes que Cain avait aimées et les amenait à la Mort.

"Qu… Quoi?" Murmura-t-il, bien qu'il ait parfaitement entendu.

"Je t'en prie… Je… Je veux retrouver ce gamin il y a cinq ans… et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais pour ça, aide-moi et touche mes lèvres… S'il te plaît…

"Richard…"

"Je sais… que ton cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre mais juste là, et après… je pourrai « fuir » à jamais."

Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme dont les yeux étaient si brûlants qu'il avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Sans se préoccuper du goût cuivré qui montait dans sa gorge, il se pencha vers la bouche de Richard et y posa la sienne, pour sceller tout ce que l'homme prêt à partir pour le grand voyage avait voulu. Même si c'était faux, même si les sentiments de Cain n'étaient pas ceux que Richard espérait, cet effleurement au goût de sang était la seule chose qui comptait.

Le visage blême du baron Forrest s'illumina faiblement. Sa lumière antérieure baissait à vue d'œil.

"Cain… Tu es… un garçon fort… Ne… fuis pas… comme moi…"

« Cain, l'enfant que j'avais aperçu il y a cinq ans… Si beau, si fragile mais en même temps si fort… Peut-être qu'un jour, un autre garçon te regardera de cette façon, empli d'un désir de fuir et de tristesse insondable… Mais peut-être l'as-tu déjà trouvé…? »

« Richard… »

Il n'y eut plus de mots entre eux. Le silence. Rien que le silence. Un corps dans les bras de l'autre. En attendant que la Faucheuse vienne car il n'y avait plus qu'elle dorénavant.

Un homme désirant fuir ce monde avait appelé la fuite. Ce dédale l'avait perdu mais en fin de compte, il avait enfin accédé à ce qu'il avait espéré.

Un univers… de liberté…

* * *

Un tel bruit qui avait résonné dans sa tête… 

Riff l'avait entendu au loin, près de la serre. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la jolie fillette aux yeux bleus l'avait suivi et ce fut dans une totale surprise qu'il l'avait découvert derrière un mur, l'épiant avec curiosité. Le majordome aurait pu la réprimander encore un certain temps jusqu'à ce des coups de feu, un bruit de verre retiennent son attention.

Il avait si peur. Sans perdre une seconde, il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la serre, suivi de Mary qui essayant tant bien que mal de suivre ses longues enjambées.

Ce qu'il vit à son arrivée le cloua sur place, les yeux écarquillés par l'abasourdissement.

Des débris de verre partout qui sous l'éclat lunaire prenaient l'apparence du plus beau cristal. Il y en avait partout sur la terre et les plantes, comme une pluie destructrice. Une étendue de fleuve rouge souillant le sol, un lit cuivré et liquide.

Deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre, attendant dans le froid de la nuit. L'un était allongé, son visage si blême que la Mort venait de l'accueillir, l'autre le serrant contre lui, le visage baissé vers le sol, immobile comme une statue, le torse nu éclaboussé de sang sur lequel reposait la tête de l'autre homme.

Maryweather fut la première à rompre le silence douloureux de cette scène. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux malades et, dans un gémissement plein de sanglots, se mit à pleurer, tout son petit corps tremblant de tristesse.

"Grand… Grand Frère…", souffla-t-elle.

"My Lord…"

Les chaussures du majordome claquèrent dans la flaque immense de sang et aussitôt l'odeur écœurante lui vint aux narines. Son cœur se souleva à cette simple effluve.

"My Lord…"

"Riff, ne me touche pas…", ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix métallique. "Ne m'approche pas, je t'en supplie…"

Riff tenta un geste d'approche vers l'épaule dénudée de son maître mais à ce simple mouvement, le jeune homme se recula, tenant toujours aussi près de lui le corps froid de Richard.

"My Lord, il est…"

"Tais-toi, par pitié, tais-toi…"

"Il est mort, My Lord…"

"FERME-LA! Assez, je ne veux plus t'écouter!"

Mais Riff ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sans jamais quitter son maître du regard, il s'agenouilla dans le sang de son hôte, guidant une main vers le visage pâle et moucheté de tâches rouges de Cain. L'éclat de sa boucle d'oreille noire perça encore une fois les ténèbres. Ses yeux de pierreries maudites étaient fixés sur le corps de son ami, caressant avec affection ses cheveux bruns. Riff eut un soupir et recommença sa caresse sur la joue froide du jeune comte.

"On ne peut plus rien pour lui, My Lord…"

"Riff… J'ai encore perdu… A chaque fois, mon père est le gagnant… Je n'ai pas résolu l'enquête mais je m'en fiche, je voulais…Je voulais le sauver, Riff! LE SAUVER!"

Il se tut car deux bras forts l'enserrèrent au point de l'étouffer. Un souffle sur sa nuque, chaud et protecteur. Une bouche effleurant sa peau couverte de sang. Deux corps contre lui, l'un froid et l'autre brûlant. Un cœur battant au même rythme que le sien. Il voulait tellement de choses mais à chaque fois, comme un petit enfant puni, il en était privé. Le monde dans lequel il était né était si injuste. Il voulait tant s' « enfuir »…

"Riff…?"

"My Lord…"

Un regard bleu plongé dans le sien. Si sincère.

"Vous l'avez déjà sauvé, My Lord… Mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte…"

Cain se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal à en mourir. Ses yeux lui firent si mal qu'il les ferma, afin de faire couler de fausses larmes car les vraies ne viendraient jamais. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Riff, sa voix le torturant au fond de sa gorge.

Et, sous la Lune qui n'était plus en vie, il hurla. Hurla toute sa rage et sa tristesse, un hurlement où résidaient tous les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à épancher. Un hurlement où toutes ses larmes étaient recrachées de façon muette et invisible. Un hurlement qui fit frémir celle qui partageait son sang, jolie princesse au destin noir.

Une âme s'était envolée pour un monde de liberté. Mais une seconde avait été ancrée dans cet univers douloureux.

Un Prince avait perdu.

* * *

_Tu as tellement changé, Cain…_

_**A suivre…**_

_Ce chapitre est d'une noirceur… J'ai vraiment pas fait gaffe (non, non) de tuer Richard mais je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Aussi, ne m'en voulez pas (je ne crois pas que Richard ait eu un très grand impact sur ceux qui lisent ces lignes) mais bon._


	8. Epilogue

_**La bergère ensanglantée**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Et voilà, c'est la fin… La fin d'une fic où j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, avec le superbe Comte Cain, le beau majordome Riff et la ravissante Maryweather. Cet univers m'a plus que ravie et je pense très sincèrement refaire une petite histoire bien sanglante sur ce manga. Mais je suis terriblement en manque de mes Shinigami d'amour et en attendant d'avoir une nouvelle idée pour Comte Cain, je vais aller écrire une petite histoire sur Yami no Matsuei. Enfin bref, je remercie toux ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire et l'ont appréciée à sa juste valeur. Je suis tellement contente car « La bergère ensanglantée » n'étant que ma deuxième histoire publiée, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que des gens prennent le temps de la lire et de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Je remercie donc (je vais pas le faire dans l'ordre alphabétique, sorry) : Dragon (ne me tapes plus sur les doigts à cause d'une divinité, ok ?), Nelja (tes conseils porteront leurs fruits, et j'espère que tu liras ma fic sur Yami no Matsuei, s'il te plaît), Alo-Chan (tes poèmes restent gravés dans ma tête et au fait, je suis toujours une fan de ta fic UA, à quand la suite ?), Mellyna Yanou (merci encore, j'attends toujours la fin du Sablier du Temps, tu sais mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, ne ?), et aux autres que je n'oublie pas (ah non, ça jamais) : CryNienna (Tes fics sont excellentes et celle « Lamento en la mineur pour un violon brisé me fait frémir, quand pourrais-je un style aussi beau que le tien.. Jamais ? Ah bon, tant pis, snif…) et aussi Kima Muraki (Merci encore ma Kima-Chan) ainsi que µarc (ton conseil m'a aidé, encore merci). Ben voilou ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne… Si c'est le cas, je suis impardonnable mais bon, sorry._

_Voici donc la fin et j'espère que vous allez comprendre les agissements de Richard et la toxine (ça vous a longtemps turlupiné ça)._

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Epilogue**_

Le ciel était si pâle. Comme s'il lui-même pleurait cette âme qui s'était envolée. Le vent, glacial, mordait les joues blanches de la fillette, qui, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, s'était avancée à l'endroit que son frère lui avait désigné. Un magnifique arbre vigoureux, trônant au milieu d'une plaine, la cime sombre se mouvant avec grâce dans la brise. Une telle tristesse semblait s'émaner de cet endroit.

La jolie blonde, son regard bleu fixant la terre, resserra ses mains gantées sur la lus belle des fleurs, une splendide créature aux pétales d'améthystes, brillant de mille éclats rouges semblable au sang de cet être que Maryweather avait tant apprécié. Délicatement, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle posa cette fleur tout contre le tronc de l'arbre, prenant garde à ce qu'aucune partie de sa peau mise à nu n'entre en contact. Puis, avec tout le sérieux nécessaire, elle joignit ses mains et murmura de sa voix douce toutes les qualités de cet homme, encore et encore. Mais à cette simple pensée, ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler et sans s'en empêcher, des larmes vinrent de nouveau à glisser sur ses joues froides. Un sanglot interminable qui lui secouait les épaules mais elle continua à parler, même lorsque des bruits de pas derrière elle se firent entendre.

Une main réconfortante se posa près de son cou.

"Mary… C'est bon… Tu peux t'arrêter…"

La jolie fillette se tourna vers son frère, les yeux encore plus brillants de perles salées. Un jeune homme la regardait avec tendresse et tristesse, son regard vert pailleté d'or semblant pleurer à sa manière. L'une de ses mains était crispée sur son épaule, là où une balle d'arme à feu l'avait touché.

"Grand… Grand Frère", souffla Maryweather. "Pourquoi…?"

Sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge en même temps que cette plainte assourdie par les sanglots. Sans rajouter un seul mot, elle se blottit contre son frère, pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps de petite fille gardait au fond de lui-même.

"Je voulais pas… Pourquoi..?" Murmura Mary d'une voix étouffée contre le manteau de son frère." Je… ne… voulais pas… Richard…"

"Chut, c'est fini", Mary, fit Cain d'une voix apaisante, passant une main douce dans ses cheveux blonds et fins comme de la soie. "Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je t'en prie…"

"C'est pas juste… Idiot! Idiot de Richard!"

Les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre n'entendirent pas arriver, d'un pas lourd, un homme aux cheveux argentés et au regard limpide, assombri par le ciel et la tristesse. Il portait en mains un dossier très rempli.

"My Lord…"

Cain se dégagea avec douceur des bras de sa sœur pleurant toujours.

"Oui, j'arrive."

Mary prit un mouchoir qu'elle passa sur ses yeux humides. Elle eut un faible sourire.

"Je vais rester près de cet arbre le temps que tu parles avec Riff. Je ne veux pas… écouter toute cette sale histoire qui a coûté la vie à Richard".

"Très bien", approuva son frère avant de poser ses lèvres sur ce front pâle, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Cette petite fille… avait déjà le regard de quelqu'un qui a vu la Mort passer tant de fois. Et dire que le comte avait ce même regard depuis sa naissance. Les Hargreaves étaient tous maudits, même elle, même cette princesse aux yeux bleus, à la pureté d'un ange.

Le majordome amena son maître à l'écart, lançant au passage un coup d'œil attristé à la jolie blonde qui, agenouillée contre la terre, s'était mise à contempler la splendide fleur d'améthyste et de sang. Le vent transformait ses cheveux en une toison d'or des plus envoûtantes.

Cain, remontant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid, toisa son majordome avec sérieux.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"Je dirais même que j'ai trouvé une vraie mine d'or. La secte de Richard, se nommant Lune Sacrée, était une organisation religieuse associée à Delilah, commandée par votre père. Hal Forrest et Alexis Hargreaves avaient depuis longtemps cette association. La Lune Sacrée regroupait toutes sortes de fanatiques près de ce domaine car l'astre qui était leur emblème se fait clairement voir par ici. Je compte une bonne douzaine de participants, avec pour exemple l'avocat Kingsley de Chelsea, qui venait à Cornouailles chaque mois pour leur rassemblement et aussi le très important conseiller Guarding."

"En clair une bonne partie de la classe supérieure", fit Cain, réfléchissant intensément. "Que faisaient-il lors de ces « rassemblements »?"

"Ces personnes croyaient à la pureté absolue de l'âme pour atteindre l'Eden. Mais d'après une chartre très récente, les sacrifices humains étaient interdits et pour n'éveiller aucune soupçon, ils brûlaient des arbres dans la forêt ainsi que quelques animaux. D'après les quelques informations, ils désiraient purifier la terre pour être les seuls à accéder au Palais de Dieu."

"Purifier dans le sens « tuer », « brûler », un combat de la perfection", renchérit Cain." Je comprends enfin ce que Bridget voulait dire en parlant de la lune rouge. Une secte de tueurs… Mais en fait, pourquoi Richard a-t-il repris cette organisation de fanatiques? Après tout, elle venait de son père qui a tué sa mère, la toute première victime de la « bergère ensanglantée »."

Riff baissa le regard, fixant la terre avec réflexion. Pour cette question, il n'avait pas besoin des renseignements que les policiers lui avaient donné au moment même où il avait prononcé un mot. Il connaissait la raison par cœur.

"Je pense qu'il avait fait ça pour se venger à sa propre manière. En effet, j'ai découvert que la secte allait bientôt être dissoute sur l'ordre de Richard. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça… A l'époque de Hal Forrest, des enfants avaient disparus dans la forêt. On n'avait retrouvé aucun corps."

Cain écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu veux dire que Hal Forrest, lui, faisait des sacrifices humains?"

"L'affaire a été étouffée par Alexis Hargreaves. Je n'ai eu les renseignements sur ce problème il y a tout juste une heure. Harceler Scotland Yard n'est pas de tout repos, My Lord."

Cain essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint point. Une haine brûlant battait dans ses veines, un poison douloureux et violent.

"Richard a voulu faire disparaître cette secte qui avait eu raison de bon nombre de personnes", commenta-t-il, comprenant tout peu à peu. "En interdisant tous les droits des représentants de la secte, petit à petit. Tout ce que son père avait engendré, Richard se chargeait de le faire disparaître lentement. Comme une torture au-delà de la mort. Peut-être que l'assassinat de son père n'était pas une sanction assez forte pour lui et qu'il s'est arrangé pour tout effacer ce qui gardait une quelconque trace de lui. Une vengeance éternelle. Mais Bridget et Amandine avaient découvert tout ça, c'est pourquoi qu'il les a tués. Mis à part les autres membres de la secte, personne ne devait être au courant. Je parie de Cowll, l'inspecteur de police, en faisait partie."

"Exactement."

"Hum, je me disais aussi qu'ils ne nous accusaient pas beaucoup."

Riff désigna d'un geste très discret Mary qui continuait de prier, son regard bleu fixant les branches de l'arbre, se mouvant avec une grâce tellement triste.

"Pour la toxine trouvée sur les pièces", fit Riff. "J'ai trouvé qu'elle venait de la fleur de Richard, la _Sublima Amethysta_. C'est en effet une plante qui a développé ses défenses jusqu'à secréter une mince pellicule de poison sur ses pétales et la tige. La plupart du temps, cette toxine en contact avec la peau provoque des plaques mais lorsqu'elle touche le visage, elle s'insinue par la seule voix possible, c'est-à-dire les yeux. On peut donc développer une conjonctivite et si on ne soigne pas assez vite, l'iris se déforme, la pupille se fige et en conclusion, la personne peut devenir aveugle. C'est l'une des conséquences si la personne touchée n'a pas la moindre plaie sur le corps. Car cette toxine, en plus de rendre aveugle, vous le savez, peut passer le sang et bloquer les organes vitaux majeurs et ainsi faire mourir la victime."

Cain, en fixant sa sœur, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Heureusement que Riff avait soigné Maryweather à temps et ce fut dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il remercia Mary de ne s'être pas blessée avant de toucher la fleur. Une seule écorchure et…

"Tu veux dire que Bridget avait cette même déformation de l'iris?"

"Oui, c'est en regardant votre sœur que je me suis aperçu de cette anormalité. J'ai donc téléphoné au médecin-légiste s'occupant du corps de Bridget Garren et il m'a avoué que pendant l'autopsie, il avait trouvé une déformation dans les yeux du corps. De toute évidence, elle était devenue aveugle avant de mourir. Richard avait donc posé du poison sur ses yeux et dans la plaie qu'il avait taillée dans sa paume. Le pétale qui manquait sur la fleur d'après vous avait dû servir à l'empoisonnement."

"Une autre façon de se venger. Je crois que Richard voyait à travers Bridget sa mère et il s'est servi d'elle pour lui montrer toute la souffrance de celle qui était morte pendue avant elle."

Le vent se fit encore plus froid. La gorge sèche, Cain fixa l'arbre où par deux fois, on avait retrouvé un cadavre. Tous deux étaient des jeunes filles simples, pendues avec toute la souffrance qui en résultait. Et cette fleur, magnifique emblème de la Mort, reposait négligemment sur le tronc tandis qu'une petite fille priait en silence, se protégeant de cette toxine qui avait presque eu raison d'elle. Le comte frissonna.

"My Lord…"

"Je ne crois pas… que Richard avait en tête de reprendre la secte Lune Sacrée pour continuer à marcher sur les traces de son père. Il voulait la détruire à petit feu, une rébellion, la trahison d'un fils par rapport à son père. Il avait envie… de fuir…"

"N'a-t-il pas réussi, My Lord?"

Cain étira un petit sourire attristé.

"Je dois bien avouer qu'il a parfaitement réussi son coup. Désormais, il pourra aller librement là où il veut, sans se soucier ce que nous, pauvres mortels, nous essayerons d'accomplir pour résoudre cette enquête. Mais c'est fini, plus jamais il n'y aura de « bergère ensanglantée ». Les membres de la secte vont tous s'enfuir, rejoindre d'autres organisations ou bien taire leurs actions barbares. Et puis… cette fille aussi…"

Riff eut un bref soupir.

"J'ai aussi fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé pour ça, My Lord. Des bûcherons ont retrouvé tôt ce matin le cadavre d'une jeune fille en plein milieu d'un petit chemin. La mort, d'après les autorités, remonte à maintenant plusieurs mois. Des traces de poignards ont été découvertes sur le cadavre. La mort aurait été pratiquement instantanée. Pensez-vous à la même chose que moi, My Lord?"

"Oui, Riff…"

« Clarisse ou qui que tu sois… »

Cette fille à la solde de Delilah avait tué la véritable Clarisse, et avait caché le corps pendant tout son travail. Vu que les gens du coin ne la voyaient jamais, il lui était facile de lui prendre sa place et ainsi exécuter sa sale besogne. Son travail terminé, elle avait, en marque de moquerie, laissé à découvert le cadavre de celle dont elle avait pris l'identité. Simple mais remarquablement interprété. Et maintenant, elle avait dû « le » retrouver, celui au sourire de démon, qui dans l'ombre se jouait de son fils en malmenant les pièces de son échiquier.

« The Hermit, ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras aussi facilement! Toi aussi, tu t'es prise à quelqu'un qui m'était cher et comme tous les autres de Delilah, tu le paieras! »

"My Lord?"

"Oui, Riff?"

"Il serait préférable pour nous de rentrer à Londres. J'ai préparé les dernières affaires, il ne nous reste plus qu'à atteler la voiture."

Les épaules de Cain se voûtèrent. Fatigue, tristesse, mélancolie se peignaient sur son visage d'ange tombé. Dans un gémissement, il posa sa tête contre le buste de Riff et respira son odeur, encore et encore, sans plus se soucier du froid autour de lui. Le cœur de celui qu'il aimait battait dans une mélodie qu'il adorait. Et de nouveau, cette impression de faim se mit à le tirailler, pressante et douloureuse. Quelle drôle de chose… Avoir faim d'une personne, de tout son être, à en devenir fou. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, cette étrange envie s'était de nouveau emparée de lui, sournoise et maligne.

"My Lord…?"

"Riff… Si un jour je voulais de nouveau « fuir », serais-tu quand même à mes côtés et utiliser ta force stupide pour me retenir?"

Le majordome tressaillit. Ses mains crispées sur le dossier ne lui permettaient pas de prendre son maître dans ses bras. Dire qu'il en mourait d'envie.

"Je ferais tout pour vous, My Lord… Mais si nous avons tous deux envie de nous enfuir, faisons-le. Une fois, rien qu'une fois"…

Cette phrase… Cain releva la tête vers le visage le plus réconfortant qu'il connaissait. Que voulait dire son majordome? Mais à cet instant, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

"Riff, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot… qui a toujours raison…"

Ce qui suivit, jamais Riff ne l'oublia. Cain, dans un geste très discret, se hissa vers l'homme de onze ans de plus que lui et ses lèvres, esquisses sensuelles qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées, se posèrent sur la bouche de Riff. Sur le coin de ses lèvres demeurait le goût sucré de celui qui était un enfant maudit. Mais l'instant, trop éphémère pour les deux hommes, cessa presque aussitôt. Abasourdi, Riff fit tomber le dossier de ses mains qui dans un brusque coup de vent s'envola en multiples débris de feuilles blanches, semblables à des fantômes légers et gracieux. Cain, toujours accroché au cou de Riff laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, s'amusant à la fois de ce spectacle et du visage figé de surprise de son majordome.

"My Lord!" S'offusqua Riff, sentant le rouge lui venir ridiculement aux joues.

"Je n'ai pas m'en empêcher", rétorqua Cain sur un ton puéril mais tout à fait adorable.

Il se dégagea des bras de Riff qui inconsciemment les avait posés sur son dos avant de s'éloigner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Riffel Raffit… Tu verras… »

"Mary, nous y allons!"

"D'accord, Grand Frère!"

Tout en regardant sa sœur courir vers lui, Cain se sentit apaisé. Un étrange sentiment qui lui disait pour une fois encore, il n'avait pas gagné. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. A ce démon qui était son propre père, Cain allait faire la même chose que Richard. Lentement, à petit feu, il détruirait avec un plaisir non-feint tout ce qui avait un rapport avec celui qui partageait son sang et le voir mourir avec souffrance serait un délice que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui procurer.

Ses yeux de pierreries maudites se posèrent sur l'arbre droit et vigoureux. Les années pouvaient passer, il demeurait toujours debout car ses racines avaient goûté le sang de deux personnes. Deux bergères au regard de mort, deux femmes dont la fin avait été tracée par une main cruelle qui s'appelait le destin. Et cette roue infernale qui marquerait l'avenir du jeune homme ne cesserait de tourner, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, emportant dans une folie meurtrière tous ceux qui avaient blessé des êtres chers. Au grand jamais, le jeune homme ne fuirait. Car, reposant sous la terre, un âme gémissait vers le ciel, en attendant que la lune à la couleur de sang vienne la purifier. Le destin d'un Enfant Maudit allait se jouer sous cet astre et ce… pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

_Un, deux, trois …Jolie bergère… _

_Démon malsain, montre incertain.._

_Un, deux, trois, … tes moutons te regardent te balancer…_

_Toi qui es devenue la femme du roi des mauvais lutins…_

_Six pence sont dans ta poche, un morceau de pain dans ta sacoche…_

_Un mouchoir dans ta robe de lin, dans tes cheveux brillent une broche d'étain…_

_Un, deux, trois…, que tombent les gouttes rouges…_

_Un, deux, trois…, que s'essoufflent tes plaintes et tes supplications…_

_Un, deux, trois … Jolie bergère…_

_Cela est ta punition…_

_**And that's all…?**_

_**The End**_

_J'espère que tout cela vous a plu (oui, oui, je sais, mon disque est rayé). Pour la prochaine fic, retour au Monde des Morts pour une enquête douloureuse. Cette fic est la suite de "Poupée de sang" donc si vous l'avez pas lu, alors y jetez un p'tit coup d'oeil. "Sing and Die" pour la prochaine fois. A bientôt!_


End file.
